Late?
by RedCathey
Summary: Ziva late? Maybe but not McGee he's never late, is he? But both Ziva and McGee missing on the same day? Somethings not right but what is it and how did McGee get Ziva involved? McGee/OC Tiva and Torture. also McGee and Tony friendship toward the end. :
1. Late ?

Chapter one late?

Ziva winced as she woke up, her eyes where un-focused. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes and re-opened them. As her eyes focused she realised that she was tied to a chair, it was in the middle of a dark room it appeared to be a log cabin. Just as she began to analyse her surroundings the door opened , a tall figure walked towards her.

%%%%%%%%%

Ping the elevator door opened tony walked in and head to his desk, he stopped "where the hell is everyone? "

Both McGee and ziva where not at their desks, it was odd. ziva late but not McGee he was never late.

He sipped his coffee and carried on to his desk. It was silent not even Gibbs was there but that didn't last long " diNozzo where McGee and Ziva ?"

"I dunno boss , it's weird like in that movie gun down when martin goes to work and his team is not there , it's funny really because in the end …" tony trailed off as he could see that Gibbs was giving him the all famous look. " I'll call them now boss."

%%%%%%%%

Tim woke up for a moment he was dazed and confused he tried to sit up but a pain in his back stopped him he flumped back down. For a moment he did not know where he was , then as he looked around he realised he was in a hospital bed.

" What the..." he trailed of as the nurse walked in

"Morning, how are you feeling? "

"Yeah could I see my doctor?"

"Sure he should be in soon. Is there anything else you need?"

Tim just wanted to talk to the doctor , he could not remember how he got here or what had happened.

"Umm, no thanks"

"Ok ill just get the doctor "she smiled as she left the room.

%%%%%%%%%

"No answer boss "

"Did you try both of them, diNozzo?"

"Yeah, twice … you don't think there, you know together?" tony said with slight hesitation.

Gibbs sat in his chair and lent his head back.

"Rule 12 "

"Of course and you know its McGee, I mean come on as if it could ever … "

"Just figure out where they are diNozzo."

"Right, on it boss."

%%%%%%%%%%


	2. Ziva david ?

Chapter 2 Ziva David ?

"Ziva David?"

"That is me "Ziva said as she looked the man down.

"I understand you can help me?" his voice was cold.

Ziva was confused what could he possible need; it must have been a mistake.

"What can I possible help you with?" she said with slight agitation in her voice.

"I need to know about agent Timothy McGee "

"What?" ziva was confused if he needed to know about McGee why take her , see could see how tony would have been an easier target then her but then again what does he need to know about McGee ?

%%%%%%%%%

"Hey Gibbs !"

"Hey Abbs , what you got for me ?" he walked over to her computer.

"well I haven't found anything to tell us where McGee might be, but I did find out that Ziva did not go home last night she stopped at a hotel which I already knew because her apartment flooded but the bad news is she checked out after five minutes of being there after receiving to an anonymous

Call."

"Can you trace it?"

"I already did it came from Maryland but I haven't found out where exactly but I could try to find out who made the call."

"How long Abbs?"

"About 40 minutes."

%%%%%%%%

"Why do you need to know about McGee?" Ziva said while trying to adjust herself o the chair.

"Well you see agent McGee has been hacking I to my systems and snooping around my works."

"So why am I here and not McGee?"

"Well you see we went after McGee but he wasn't in, in fact he wasn't anywhere. But you know what we did find; he called you just before midnight."

Ziva looked confused she did not remember being called but then again she must have left the hotel for some reason.

"look we don't need anything from you except , where you were going to last night ?"

" I don't remember."

11:57 PM

… … … … … …

"Ziva David."

"Ziva I need your help."

"McGee?"

"Look Ziva I don't have time,…. … … Hello?"

"McGee? Can you hear me?"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Ziva looked at her phone , her GPS said It was calling from 24th street " that's not far from here "

She checked out and head to her car , it was odd to get a call from McGee on a normal day but he sounded panicked and in a hurry like he was in trouble. She got to 24th street but there was no sign of McGee.

She got out the car slowly and looked around "what the …"

She fell back on the car.

"Hello"

"I don't have McGee, but I have another agent, looked like she was going to meet him."

"She might know something , you should bring her."

"yeah , see in 20."


	3. Tony

Tony's day 

Tony woke to the sound of yelling, it was his neighbour's on the floor above they had woke him up at this time every day for the past two weeks. He was angry he sat up in a huff with a tired like anger bubbling up his face. " Arrrgh shut up ! ".

They didn't so he got up and had a shower the water was cold as he had noticed many times before that it did not seem to get hot until 6, it was now 4:27. He finished his shower as fast as he could and stepped out with a shiver. "Paper work "he said with a yawn.

After about an hour and a half of finishing off the paper work from last week's case, a young woman was going round poisoning marines between 20 and 28 years old.

They had gone in to her house to arrest her when she took a shot at Gibbs who Ziva leaped and pushed out the way as they fell to the ground she had turned to tony who shot her just as fast as she had turned to him. He laughed as he thought of how McGee had come in at that point and flipped on a pool of water looking up with the same face an embarrassed toddler who has just wet there pant make as all the team laughed at him even Gibbs smiled as he gave him a hand back up.

The he saw the time and sprung out of his seat and got dressed, he knew that he was going to be late so he thought he might as well stop for breakfast as he had skipped it for paper work.

Café Caffa, his favourite place for breakfast at the moment since lily's diner was closed down. Just as he was about to leave a familiar face popped up in front of him "Tony!" Said the man tony thought to be much too happy for someone who was up at his time.

"Whoa" Tony said as he backed up a bit looking at his watch 6:58. Well it's not like I'm on time this would only take 5 minutes he thought looking at the man hoping had had the name right.

" H-hey , jones right" he said pitting on an unconvincing smile across his face.

"yeah how ya been" heading towards a table meaning that he wanted to sit and chat. Tony frowned knowing it would take longer than 5 minutes.

"You know work, movies the usual, you?" Tony said trying to sound as interested as his new friend while walking over to the table.

Jones carried on babbling on while tony zoned out thinking of an excuse to leave and what he'd say to Gibbs. He hated guys like this you have some fun talking in a bar and then they think your best buds.

"Oh, ummm yeah" Tony blurted out zoning back into the conversation.

"Look I need to get to work, we'll talk another time" God I hope there is not another time thought as he waved and left as quickly as he could.

Back in the safety of his car he let out a sigh and rubbed his face. "Right work" As he set of a man walked out in front of his car "hey come on, watch it!" Tony was becoming in patient , he never thought he say it but he could not wait to get to work.

Ping the elevator door opened tony walked in and head to his desk, he stopped "where the hell is everyone? "

Both McGee and Ziva where not at their desks, it was odd. Ziva late but not McGee he was never late.

He sipped his coffee and carried on to his desk. It was silent not even Gibbs was there but that didn't last long " DiNozzo where McGee and Ziva?"

"I dunno boss , it's weird like in that movie gun down when martin goes to work and his team is not there , it's funny really because in the end …" tony trailed off as he could see that Gibbs was giving him the all famous look. "I'll call them now boss."

After calling Ziva twice and leaving a message he thought he should try McGee again no answer so he left a message. "Coffee" he said getting up to go to the machine. Gibbs walked back in looking at him for an answer. "No answer boss" tony said with a little disappointment.

"Did you try both of them, Dinozzo?"

"Yeah, twice … you don't think there, you know together?" tony said with slight hesitation.

Gibbs sat in his chair and lent his head back.

"Rule 12"

"Of course and you know its McGee, I mean come on as if it could ever …"

"Just figure out where they are diNozzo." Gibbs interrupted.

"Right, on it boss."

Gibbs left the room to go see if Abby had found anything yet.

%%%%%%%%

"Hey Gibbs !"

"Hey Abbs , what you got for me ?" he walked over to her computer.

"well I haven't found anything to tell us where McGee might be, but I did find out that Ziva did not go home last night she stopped at a hotel which I already knew because her apartment flooded but the bad news is she checked out after five minutes of being there after receiving to an anonymous Call."

"Can you trace it?"

"I already did it came from Maryland but I haven't found out where exactly but I could try to find out who made the call."

"How long Abbs?"

"About 40 minutes."

%%%%%%%%


	4. What you got Abby ?

What you got Abbs ?

Gibbs stud in the elevator letting out a sigh and taking a sip of coffee "where the hell are my agents." He said to himself quietly as he stepped out the elevator into Abbys lab.

"Turn the music down Abbs."

"Oh, hey Gibbs." She said as she turned her music down.

"Did you find out who made the call?" finally stood at her computer sipping coffee, nearly time to refill.

"Yeah about that …"

"What is it Abbs?"

"The person who made the call was McGee. And then I thought to trace ziva's cell and I did, I patched into the nearest surveillance camera and got this." Abby turned to the screen with a worried expression on her face as see pressed play.

Gibbs turned to look at the screen at first it was just ziva stood outside of her car looking around as if she was waiting for someone when she was attacked and taken.

"She was kidnapped Gibbs."

"What about McGee, do you know where he is or what the call was about?"

%%%%%%%%%%

After waiting for around 20 minutes Tim had got bored of waiting and decided to look at his injuries "oh crap." He said as he noticed a broken wrist and what felt like a broken rib but he wasn't sure "what the hell did I do?"

Just then the doctor walked in looking down at his chart.

"Good morning, how are you feeling Mr McGee?" He said with a smile.

"ummm, good I think. I'm not really sure what happened. Why am I here?" With a puzzled look on his face.

"You don't remember?" The doctor himself now looking puzzled. Tim just shook his head.

"Well you came in around 12: 20 last night after your sister called an ambulance she said you fell down the 5 flights of stairs which would explain your injuries but other than that we don't know anything else."

"When will be able to leave?" Tim said now just realising his bandaged nose. "Is my nose broken?" he said before the doctor could answer his first question.

" oh , yes which is odd because looking at your other injuries it would suggest that you had your hand over your head and you did not have any other injuries to your head, maybe you were in a fight ?"

Tim could not even remember seeing his sister but that would mean he was in Maryland , how did he get there.

"I don't think so"

"Well ill just call your sister and then she can pick you up is that ok?"

"of course."

%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs was just about to leave to room when.

"oh" Abby just got a notification on Tim's records , she had to see if he had used his credit card or anything that could tell them where he was.

"Gibbs."

"What?"

"McGee just checked out of a hospital in Maryland."

**Hi, Just in case you wondered all of this up till now has happened in the same day just some of it is happening at the same time as other parts of the story. **


	5. End of a long day

End of a long day

"Tony, McGee was just checked out of a hospital by his sister. I need you to go find out what happened then bring him back here." Gibbs sat his desk.

"Any news on Ziva boss?" Tony said with hope but a worried expression on his face.

"Not yet." Gibbs thought it would be easier to get tony to go if he didn't know about Ziva being kidnapped.

%%%%%%%%

"Come on Ziva, where are you?" Tony slumped back in the car seat. _Come tony something's wrong, McGee the most carful and sensible guy you know in hospital at the exact same time Ziva mysteriously decides to go no show._ Tony could fell something was wrong but what was it?

%%%%%%%%%

"Look Tim I'm so so sorry I didn't think…"

"Sarah" Tim stopped her finishing her sentence.

Sarah just looked at Tim then carried on driving.

"Sarah, I don't even remember what happened. As it seems you do you think you could tell me?" Tim's voice was mixed with slight anger and concern.

"Wait, you really don't remember?" Sarah turned to Tim with concern.

"Sarah, keep your eyes on the road. And no I cannot remember anything." His voice was still mixed with emotions.

"Ok you remember my boyfriend, harry?"

"Yeah but I thought you guys broke up?" Tim looked at her his expression was more anger than concern but his voice stayed the same.

"Well we did but…" She sounded upset.

"Really? Sarah do you not remember what he did to you?" Tim was angry.

He turned and looked out the window at the cows. It was silent for a while. Tim was thinking about the last time that she was with him and he had got drunk and beaten her up pretty bad.

"Look Tim I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe…"

"You just thought what Sarah that he would have changed that it was a one of thing even than you should not forgive him for that."

"Look Tim in all this it's the exact same reaction that you had last night."

Tim closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened.

%%%%%%%%

"I won't ask again Ziva. What do you know about Agent McGee looking into my work?"

"I don't know anything. I keep telling you that but you won't listen."

Ziva's voice was tired and but still angry.

_What the hell has McGee got in to, I am going to kill him when I see him._

The man had a gun in his hand; he was waving it around as he spoke.

Ziva could tell that he would not kill her yet he had not found McGee and they had not got all the information that they needed yet.

"Look…" The man swung round and slapped her in the head with his gun. Ziva's head dropped to the side as blood dripped from her head.

"spoke when spoken to remember."


	6. A long drive back

A long drive back

Tim and Sarah got back to her apartment around 5:30 Tim just slumped on the couch with his hand on his forehead, why would she let him back in._ I thought she was smarter than that after the last time how could she? _

Sarah walked back into the room texting.

"Who are texting?" Tim was looking up at her.

"I'm texting harry" Tim cut her off before she could say anything else.

"What? Why are you texting him?"

"I was telling him not to bother coming back." Sarah was raising her voice.

"I don't understand how you let him back in the first place" Tim was trying to stay calm and keep his voice down but it was not working to well.

"OK! Tim I got it ok, I learnt my lesson." Sarah sat down next to Tim and started to cry a little, Time just sat and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Sarah, I just … I was upset, I thought that you were smarter than that." Tim rubbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Tim." Sarah was fully crying know.

"Sarah I need you to tell me what happened last night ok?" Sarah pulled away from Tim and sat up straight and wiped her tears.

"Ok, it was about 9 o clock and Harry came home and he was drunk, at first he was fine he just got in bed and went to sleep I think or maybe he was just resting but then after a while he started talking and he wanted to, well you know." Sarah didn't want to talk about her sex life with her brother.

"Sarah?"

"I said no but he didn't listen so I got up and went into the sitting room. After about 2 minutes Harry came in we started arguing and he grabbed me and pushed me in to the wall." Sarah lifted her sleeve to show a large bruise on her arm, Tim looked away he couldn't bear to think of his little sister being hurt.

"So I ran into the bathroom and called you, I stayed there until you came."

"What happened after I came?"

"Well you came in you and Harry had this huge argument. I came out of the bathroom and tried to get Harry to leave, when he didn't you kinda just pushed him out but then when you got to the stairs he punched you it broke your nose you slipped on the blood and fell, after that I chased after you down the stairs harry panicked and left."

"Is that It?"

"Yeah one of the neighbours heard all the fighting and came out saw what happened and called an ambulance. That's it, nothing else happened."

Tim thought for a while then opened his mouth to say something when a knock at the door stopped him.

Sarah went and looked through the spyglass.

"Who is it?" Tim asked as he stood up putting his hand on his gun.

"Tony"

"What's tony doing here? Did you call him?"

Sarah let Tony inside.

%%%%%%%

"Hi Ducky" Abby swirled round to face Ducky.

"Hello Abigail, I was wondering if you could catch me up on what's been happening I've over the odd thing but other than that I don't really know what's happened. Is it true that Ziva and Timothy are missing?"

"Well we found McGee, Tony's with him now but I haven't found anything on Ziva."

"Well maybe she's just of sick and forgot to call in."

"No Ducky I found a video of her being kidnapped I'm really worried Ducky, I can't find anything at all. What if don't find her in time?"

"Abigail when have you ever failed us but remember we normally have a full team behind us and they all have their special places here and we're two agents down you can't blame yourself for not finding Ziva."

"But Ducky"

"Abigail it's going to be ok we will find Ziva and we will bring her back."

%%%%%%%%

Tim sat in the passenger seat of the car.

"So McClumsy, what happened?"

"I fell."

"Really you fell. Come on probie a broken wrist, broken nose all those bruises and all you got for me is I fell."

Tim sighed and looked around.

"It was Sarah's boyfriend he punched me and I fell down 5 flights of stairs."

"Wait, so Sarah's boyfriend did this to you?" Tony looked at Tim concerned.

"Yes but it was nothing he's gone know he won't bother Sarah or me again."

"I'm fine."

It was silent for a few minutes they were both listening to the radio.

"Where's Ziva?"

"I don't know. She didn't show up for work today."

"really i…"Tim stopped as he remembered calling her last night but he couldn't remember why he didn't call her because of his sister it for something else but what was it.

"What?"

"I think I called her last night."

"Why?"

"I don't remember. Look tony I'm really tired it's been a long do y I just want to get home can't we do this tomorrow?"

"Don't think so Mcsleepy Gibbs want to talk to you properly about Ziva, so your gunna be at NCIS all night." Tony smirked

Tim just tried to get comfy and get some sleep but it wasn't easy.

They got to NCIS around 9:30.

"It's going to be a long night." Tim said with a sigh.

"Well I know it will be for you Probie. I'm going home."

"What? Why do you get to go home?"

"Because I didn't turn up in a hospital and I wasn't the last person to call someone who is now missing."

%%%%%%%

"Your times running out Ziva"

"24 hours, after that you're done"

"They'll find me and when they do I will kill you and then I will kill McGee."

"Well the thing is Agent McGee is nowhere to be seen he was the last person you spoke to and no one knows where you went last night so how do you suggest they will find you?"

"I don't know but they will find away."


	7. Memories

**HI, by the way ^^ on the beginning and end of a sentence means it was a memory **

Memories

Tim sat the conference room with one arm on the table, he was a little uneasy it seemed Quit a lot had happened since he had been gone.

"Boss I…"

"You were the last person to talk to Ziva?" Gibbs sat back in his chair and drank his coffee.

"Yes" Tim just thought it was easier to answer the questions that he was asked and not to explain them, he just wanted to get home as fast as possible.

"What was the phone call about?" Gibbs voice was a little harsh.

"I don't know, I can't remember much for the last 2 weeks."

"That's not in the doctor's report."

"I didn't tell the doctor, all I can't remember is I had something important to do but what is was I can't remember it all come in flashes but once it stops I can't remember anymore." Tim sat forward and rubbed his face and sat back again.

_God what I'm I doing he's going to pick up on my body language I need to keep still and sounds confidant. I just can't remember what happened but I do remember not being able to tell anyone. What the hell am I meant to do?_

"What do you mean important, you never mentioned anything to any of us?"

^^ "Agent McGee, you do understand that you can't tell anyone not even your team?"

"Yes sir."

"Here's your file it has everything you need to know, we will meet up twice a week to discuss the case."

"Yes, thank you sir." ^^

Tim could remember the conversation as if he were there but could not remember who it was with or where it was.

"McGee" Gibbs raised his voice a little to grab the agents attention.

Tim was just sat looking into space when the sound a Gibbs voice knocked him out of it.

"Yes boss"

"What did you remember?"

"A file, someone gave me a file for a case."

"Is that it?"

"They told me I couldn't tell anyone not even you guys."

Gibbs got up and walked to the door without saying anything.

"Boss?" Tim got up and followed after him.

"Boss, where are you going?"

"The director's office." Gibbs still didn't slow down.

"Why?"

"Because you were given a case to work on and whatever it was could have got Ziva kidnapped."

"Wait, what no one said anything about Ziva being kidnapped."

"McGee go down to Abby, help her find answers. She'll tell you anything you need to know, get diNozzo to go with you."

"Boss..."

"Just do it McGee."

Gibbs entered the director's office leaving Tim standing there.

Tim sighed and headed down to Abby.

%%%%%%%%

"Agent Gibbs, what a pleasant surprise" He said sarcastically with a smile.

"What assignment did you give my agent?" Gibbs didn't sit he just stood I front of director Vance's desk.

"I'm going to assume you mean Agent McGee?"

"Dam right I am, now what was he working on?" Gibbs was almost shouting he had had enough of all this not knowing where Ziva was or if she was alive. McGee turning up I hospital then finding out that Ziva was kidnapped because of McGee and that he was working on a secret assignment.

"He wasn't working for us; a few weeks back an FBI agent came by and said he needed the help of one of are agents. After he observed you last case he chose agent McGee."

"Wait, someone was watching us on our case why didn't you tell me?"

"He said it would be better if no one knew about it would be easier to pick someone."

"So what was he working on?"

"I don't know it was the FBI's case not ours they haven't told me anything"

Gibbs left the room he had to talk with the FBI about what the case was, they were running out of time to find Ziva alive.

%%%%%%%%

"Oh my god McGee, what happened?" Abby rushed over to Tim looking at his injuries.

"Abby, Ziva?" Tim asked as he took her hand from his sling, she just gave him a half smile at his question. Tony just stayed silent only just finding out that Ziva had been missing since last night. Tim had not told him about the case or that he was the last to call her before she went missing.

"Ok this is the last footage of Ziva before she went missing" Abby pressed play as the two agents watched the screen.

"24th street, it's about 35 minutes away from her hotel" Tim looked up when she said 24th street he remembered something about it.

^^ "Ok Agent McGee, here's your case phone. All call made on it will be recorded and it has a built in tracker." The red headed girl smiled as she handed the phone to Tim.

"Thank you" Tim was about to leave.

"The phone automatically re-routes to show that you're on 24th street ok."

"Oh. Ok then anyway thanks." Tim left through a red door but that's where the memory ends. ^^

"Why was she there?" It was the first thing Tony had said since Tim told him about Ziva.

"Wait, McGee you didn't tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Well McGee was the last person to call her."

Tony looked at McGee confused.

"Ok I think I know why she is there; I've been working on an assignment and I was given a phone to use and no matter where I was it would always say I was on 24th street. I think I called her last night but I can't remember why, she must have followed the GPS there."

"So what you're saying is it's your fault she was there?" Abby interrupted before Tim could answer.

"Wait but these guys got there before Ziva and didn't go for her until she was about to leave, McGee what if those guys were looking for you."

"Then it should be McGee who's missing and not Ziva." Tony left the lab and went back to his desk.

"Wow Tony's really not taking this well is he?" Abby turned to looked at the screen still frozen on Ziva as she was about to get out the car.

"I guess not."


	8. 120 Minutes

120 minutes

…. … … … … … … …

"McGee"

"Hello, Agent McGee "The voice on the other end of the phone was confident and cold, he knew this was not going to be a good call

"Who is this?" Tim looked at Abby.

"Come on Agent McGee you may not know my name but in sure you know who I am."

Tim signalled Abby to trace the call.

"Where's Ziva?"

"Agent David is fine, well she's alive."

"I got a location" Abby said just loud enough for Tim to hear.

"How about this, you come to my location and we make a trade you for Agent David?"

"What if I say no?"

"Agent David has 2 hours, if a trade has not been made by then she dies, if you don't come alone she dies, if anyone other than you comes she dies got it."

"Ok then what's the location?"

"The same one I'm calling from and I know you have it because you traced it if you didn't than bad luck." The man on the other end hung up.

"Well, what they say McGee?" Abby was right I front of Tim face with her eyes as open as they could get.

"We have 2 hours."

"To do what?"  
"They said that we can make a trade, me for her."

"But McGee we can't do that."

"Abby I know but if we don't try anything they'll kill and if we take back up and they find out they'll kill her."

"McGee, we always find away. Now go tell Gibbs and Tony to come down here we need a group meeting."

%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs was sat at his desk still trying to get in touch with the FBI, he wasn't having any look no one seemed to know anything on the case or maybe they just weren't saying anything.

"Boss?" Tony was just sat in his chair he was thinking about all the kidnap cases they had done and how long people normally had before they were killed.

"Yeah diNozzo."

"Do you think she's alive?"

"I don't diNozzo, but until proven otherwise I like to think so."

"Boss" Tim stepped out the elevator and head towards Gibbs desk.

"Abby want us all down in the lab."

"What for?"

"We, well I just got a call from the kidnappers."

"Ok, diNozzo come on"

%%%%%%%%%

"Hey Gibbs"

"Good new?"

"Kind of, we know Ziva's alive but we only have two hours."

"Do you have a location" Tony stepped forward his face a little more relaxed.

"Yes but …"

"So then why are we still here?" Tony raised his voice a little but no one seemed to notice.

"Because they said that only I can go or they'll kill her, they want a trade."

"Well I don't see a problem with that do you McGee seems as this is your fault." Tony went right up to Tim's face as he said this making it clear he blames him for all of this.

"diNozzo" Gibbs stopped and stared at him for a while.

"So what's the plan boss?" Tony was avoiding eye contact.

Bzzzzzz , Tim's phone went off he look to see the message.

_1hour 5 minutes_

Tim looked up from the phone to see everyone looking at him he passed the phone to Gibbs.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. McGee your gunna go to the location, once Ziva's safe we move in."

"Ok, the call came from an abandoned cabin about 45 minutes from here."

"Boss, we don't have much time."

"Then we better get going."

%%%%%%%%%

"Your running out of time, Ziva" The man was circling her chair.

"They're coming"

"Are you sure, Ziva?"

Ziva but her lip as the odd tears trickled down her face.

"Yes" Her voice was shaken and unconvincing.

The man looked down at his watch and then at his phone, he started texting and then showed it to Ziva.

_20 minutes_

"Send, Well looks like there **not** coming."

%%%%%%%%%

"Boss, I just got a text."

"Well what's it say?"  
"20 minutes"

Gibbs put his foot down and hit 48 MPH.

"Almost there."

%%%%%%%%%%%

The two men were behind Ziva talking quietly.

_Come on guys, where are you? _

Ziva was trying to breathe steady and keep calm but it was hard when a clock was ticking down to your death.

"Ah, Agent McGee, you showed."

Ziva looked up and couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Tim walked half way to Ziva, Gibbs was round the back and Tony had snuck in through a window and was behind on of the shelves holding his gun up to his face and watching through a small gap.

_Come on Tony take the shot you can take them out. NO! Shoot one and the other shoots Ziva. _

Tony hated arguing with himself.

"Said you wanted a trade, now let Ziva go"

The man walked over to Ziva and cut the rope and slowly lifted Ziva by her arm and then gestured Tim to move closer.

As he did the man pushed Ziva forward, Tim walked past Ziva but she didn't look at him.

Tim walked over to the man and looked at him, and then the man leaned over to Tim.

"I also said not to bring anyone along." As he said this he stretched his arm out.

A single Gunshot echoed through the Cabin.


	9. A single gunshot

A single gunshot

"Ziva!" Tony's voice stretched across the room as he sprung to his feet and ran To Ziva.

Ziva turned to face the shooter before even realizing she was on the floor in Tony's arms.

The man, still un-named held the gun to Tim's head and pushed him through the door and out the back.

Ziva gasped for air as blood began to run from her mouth.

"Come on, Ziva."

"T…Tony, g…go" Tony brushed the hair from her face.

"Ziva, I'm not going anywhere." Tony's voice was calm but shivered with panic.

"Get h…him" Ziva tried to lift herself but was stopped by Tony.

"Gibbs has got it, he was out back." Tony looked at the pool out of blood and sighed, he was running out of time. Ziva needed help.

Tony moved so that Ziva was sat up a bit more and leaning up against him, her hand was down by her side and the other in Tony's. Tony had his other arm around her shoulder holding her head.

"Tony?" Ziva's voice was shaken and was being drown out her the sound of her coughing on her own blood.

"Yeah, Ziva"

"Ugh, blood ugh, tony" Tears began to fall from Ziva's eyes and on to Tony's shirt.

"Yeah Ziva you umm, lost a lot of blood." Tony began to let some tears escape.

"Just hold on, the medics are on the way, we called them on the way here." Tony looked down at his watch and his grip of Ziva's hand tightened they had asked for the medics to get there for 6.20 it was still only 6.05, how much longer could she last.

They were both silent for a while.

"G…Gibbs?"

Gibbs had not come back yet but there had not been any other gunshots fired so he figured that Gibbs was ok, his main focus was on Ziva's hand in his, her pulse was slow and she had stopped fighting with her breathe.

"He gunna come back Ziva just… just hold on." More tears fell from his eyes as he looked at his surroundings.

_This is not right Ziva did not deserve to die like this, at least not her. Where the hell are the medics?_

_This is all McGee, if he had just…just._

"_Ugh"_ Tony sighed out loud

"Tony" Ziva's voice was faint but had a slight sound of peace to it as see gave a half smile.

"NO, not yet Ziva. Not yet." Tony could feel the tears behind his eyes.

"Tony" Ziva tightened her grip on his hand moving in closer she put her other hand in his cheek.

"Thank you" she gave another half-smile.

"Ziva, I just, Ziva I lo…" Tony looked down at Ziva and felt the tears pour from his eyes her hand had fell from his face.

"Ziva?" He buried his head in Ziva's neck and wrapped his arms around her.

Her pulse had stopped.

"Tony, Ziva" Gibbs walked in stopping at the sight of agent.

"Boss, she" Tony let out a sigh and tried to hold back some of the tears as he looked up and shook his head the burring it back into Ziva's neck, She was still warm.

Gibbs kicked a pile of boxes and leaned up against the wall and rubbed his face.

He could not lose another agent not again.

"They got away"

"McGee?"

"Yeah they got him."

They had failed and know they could lose both Ziva and McGee, they had to find him losing one agent was one thing but losing two. All Gibbs could think about was how after Kate died they were lucky to find Ziva and how it took so long for everyone to adapt but Ziva had been there for almost 7 years they had gone through hell, she had saved their life's, she had been a friend and one of the best agent he ever had, how could they replace her. He knew that this could be the end of his team especially if he lost McGee.

Tony held Ziva till the medics came even then he refused to let her go.


	10. On the other side of the door

On The Other Side of the Door

**HI, ^^ memories again plus some swearing later in the chapter. Sorry it took a little longer to post it took me a little longer to get in the right mood to sit and write. :)**

"Ziva!" Tony's voice stretched across the room as he sprung to his feet and ran To Ziva.

Ziva turned to face the shooter before even realizing she was on the floor in Tony's arms.

The man, still un-named held the gun to Tim's head and pushed him through the door and out the back.

"NCIS, Freeze!" Gibbs his tone was serious.

"Ah, agent Gibbs. I was wondering where you got to." He had his arm around Tim's neck with the gun to his head.

"What do you want?"

"I thought I made it clear that all I wanted was Agent McGee, and now you could have lost an agent all because you couldn't follow a simple rule, to let McGee come alone."

"I think you knew I wasn't gunna let that happen"

"Maybe I did, or maybe I didn't. Then again I love to play games."

"You call this a game?"

"Like chess and you're the pieces." The man realised that he had loosened his drip on Tim and then re-tightened it, making Tim let out a groan.

"Boss…" Tim could feel the gun being pushed closer to his skull.

"Shut up"

"Go… Ziva." The arm around his neck was holding his words down in his throat.

"McGee?" Gibbs looked Tim in the eye, raising his eyebrow.

"Go"

Gibbs lowered his gun and looked at the other man who was stood near the car, he gave Gibbs an evil smile. Gibbs looked back at Tim and then went back into the cabin. He knew it was I bad Idea but he also knew holding them at gunpoint would not help; even if he had shot one of them the other would take a shot at him.

_What else could you have done Jethro? They had both him and you at gunpoint the only thing you can do is track them from NCIS and hope that you're not too late._

%%%%%%%%%%%

"Come on, we better get going."

"Yeah, your right. We need to get the game started." The man let go of Tim the swung his gun around slamming Tim in the face, he could feel the cool liquid dripping down his temple as he slipped into darkness.

^^ "Agent McGee?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Special Agent Notting, this is Agent Beth Martin. She will be assisting you with the case." Special Agent Notting was a large well-built man in his mid-forty's with Short blonde hair that had small grey shoots spread out unevenly. Agent Martin on the other hand looked around twenty five, very young for an FBI agent, she had long black and tanned skin. She smiled at him.

Tim couldn't help but look at her eyes, they were bright green.

She was beautiful. She held out her hand offering a handshake.

"Agent Timothy McGee, nice to meet you" He gave affirm hand shake that clearly caught her by surprise.

"Oh, that's umm quite the firm handshake there."

"Sorry" Tim felt a little embarrassed.

"Right well Agent Martin could you show Agent McGee around the office."

"Yes sir, come on McGee" She walked out the door Tim following behind he felt new all over again, well then again he supposed he was.

"So, what'd he mean by office?" Tim had caught up to her know and was walking by her side.

"Well it's not really an office, this is a secret investigation. So we get our own area to work. You know with computer, a couple of desks a small lab area, oh yeah that reminds me we have to do our own lab work until the forensic analyst can help." She stopped at the door.

"Here we are."^^

Tim woke up; he was still in the car. He could see it was dark outside by the small reflection on the window. He must be down by the seats behind his kidnappers.

His hands were still bond by what felt like some kind of wire that had been cutting into his skin as he moved around and properly when they put him there. He wanted to just curl up and disappear; he could remember some of his case and from what he could remember these guys were sick psychos. He would give anything not to be there right know. He closed his eyes and tried to remember more about the case at least then he would know what to expect when they got there.

^^ It was around 12:30 am Tim could feel his eyes resisting to obey his commands to stay open, then Beth walked in with a smile as if she had just had a hole night's sleep handing him a coffee.

"Good morning Tim" Tim? Since when did they switch from Agent Martin and Agent McGee was he meant to call her Beth. Then he realised he was taking forever to speak and it was getting weird.

"Morning, umm Beth" He sat back in his chair and sipped his coffee.

"So how long have been on this case?"

"To fucking long." Tim was a little shocked, they had gone from just met to calling each other by their first names and know apparently casually swearing. What the hell, it did kind of nice not have to talk formally seeming as they would be spending a lot of time together on the case and it was to work with someone a little different for a change.

"Yeah I know that feeling"

"It's just, this is all so sick" She had thrown her pen down and held her head in her hands.

"Do you know what these bastards do? They kidnap innocent people and play these sick games with them and they think it's funny they send tapes to the family's, I mean as If killing them and playing their sick games the torture them and them just as there about to die they help them."

"And then?"

"They put a gun in there hand and give them a choice kill themselves or kill a loved one" Her voice was angry Tim could tell she had had too much of this case and from what he had heard he could understand why.

"We're going to find them, Beth" He tried to sound calm and understanding.

"You know, just before they hired you there was this woman they kept her for two months. By the end she couldn't even walk, they made her choose between her daughter and her son and when she refused they shot both her kids and they forced her to shot herself"

"Beth…"

"Yeah yeah yeah I get it, it's going to be ok, and we're going to catch them. Look it's just I've heard it all before and they always get away at the last minute and then some poor asshole has to pay for it"

"Got it"

"Look I'm sorry it's been a long week"

"It's ok, the job it gets to you sometimes" Tim put his coffee down and carried on reading through he files.

"It sure as hell does" Beth took a breath and ran her and through her hair and started typing on her laptop.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the night until they had to go home at 4:30am as Tim would start work at NCIS at 7:00 am he figured he could get a couple of hours sleep before and then hope it was an easy day without any cases as he would be back at the office at 10:00pm. ^^

Tim woke back up, the car had stopped and he could hear them getting out the car and then they open the door pulling Tim out onto the hard floor outside.

"The Games begun McGee, let's have some fun"


	11. Round one

**Hi, sorry for the long wait for this chapter I had a history essay to write but should be back to a chapter a day. :D**

Round one

Tim awoke in a dark room, it had a damp smell.

"Hello, Agent McGee or to you want me to call you Tim now that we are friends." The voice filled the room form a small speaker.

Tim's head spun as he tried to stand. His arm had been taken form his sling and a stich on his nose had come undone and was bleeding but he didn't pay much attention to that.

"What?" He held his wrist in his hand and squinted as he looked for where the voice had come from.

"Round one" At the other side of the room a small spotlight revealed a young girl around 7 or 8 strapped to a chair unconscious.

"I like to call this game, taking the heat." Tim looked over to the girl but didn't move.

"I about 20 seconds I will give you a choice." Tim began to slowly walk over to the girl who was waking at the sound if the voice.

"Hey, listen my name is Ag… Tim ok. I'm going to get you out of here alright." He was kneeling in front of her with his hand on her shoulder.

Making hi think back to something that Beth had said to him.

^^ Tim slumped down looking at a pile of folders in front of him.

"I thought I went over all the case files?"

"You did, the adult ones these are the kids."

"Kids? But all his victims were adults." Tim beginning to look through the new files.

"They were but the sick bastard like to use kids is his…games."

"Well they don't count as victims?"

"Yes but I thought it would be better to separate the case files as only 2 of the children died."

"So he doesn't like to kill children" Tim was looking through the file of a 6 year old boy who had had his leg Brocken and had been permanently blinded in his left eye.

"Not exactly, he uses them as pieces in the game. He makes the victims choose between them and the kid. So he isn't afraid of hearting them so he probably isn't afraid of killing them." Beth got up and walked over to the small kitchen in the corner of their office and made a coffee.

"You want one?"

"Sure. Umm what did you mean by probably?"

"Well he hasn't killed one of the children in person; he uses little contraptions and leaves the rest to the victims"

"They all get a chance to save them; I guess not all of them can do it." ^^

Tim knew there and then that he would be given a chance to save her, on only one chance.

"So Tim, ready to play?"

"You get one chance to save her life if you fail she WILL die"

"Over by the wall you will see a red box attached to a long yellow pipe" Tim stud up and walked over to the box it was metal and plain with a hole in the front.

"Know look above the girl, you see the other yellow pipe. In 2 minutes boiling water will pour over the girl scolding her to death unless you can take the heat by placing you hand into the box and holding the bar at the back, doing this will divert the water from the pipe above her head onto your arm. Can you that the heat Tim."

Tim looked at the girl and then back at the box he knew he was running out of time. After thinking a little Tim slowly started pushing his arm into the box he used his left he figured that his wrist was already broken so that arm would be pretty useless anyway.

With a tight grasp of the bar the boiling water poured over his arm making Tim scream out in excruciating pain as he stood holding the bar and looking over at the girl for what seemed like an eternity.

Tim knew this was only the beginning of this_, game_.


	12. Breaking point

Breaking point 

Tony stood motionless in the dark there was only a small amount of light coming from the back of autopsy. He remembered looking down at Kate in the same way.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry… I had the shot." Tony on the opposite table with his hands by his side.

"This shouldn't of happened, this is McGee if he hadn't called you… he doesn't even remember why."

"It's just I wasn't ready for, this" Tony sat in silence thinking retracing all the steps, how it could have gone differently.

%%%%%%%%

"Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs looked up at the tall dark haired girl who looked worried but still managed to push through a small half smile.

"That's me" Gibbs leaned forward in his chair.

"In Agent Beth Martin, I was working with T…Agent McGee on the Game Killer case. I thought I could help?" She was clutching the strap of her handbag and twisting it. Gibbs could see she was anxious.

"Does the FBI know you're here?"

"No, I'm not meant to talk about the case but..." She was interrupted by Gibbs.

"You heard about McGee?"

"Yeah, I know that he is part if your team but he is also my partner. I was trained to look out for my partner."

"Come on, we need to talk in private."

"Agent Gibbs" Gibbs turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, about Agent David" The two walked the conference room.  
%%%%%%%

Tony had been sat in the dark for just about an hour, he was thinking about when the medics got there and he had to let go. She was already gone by time they had got there.

^^ "Tony" Gibbs had his hand on his shoulder, while the medics stood nearby waiting.

"You gotta let go, she's gone" Gibbs was trying to stay strong; he had to for the investigation and for the team.

"I can't boss I just…can't"

Gibbs crouched down beside him.

"I know, but I also know that you can do this. You need to stay strong so we can find assholes that did this."

"Yeah, and then I can kill McGee" Tony smiled but only for a second at his half joke.

Gibbs signalled the medics to take her.

"Boss" Tony looked at the blood on his hands as his slowly stood up and looked at Gibbs with tear filled eyes.

"It's ok diNozzo"

"Come on, we should get to NCIS"

"Right, yeah" ^^

Tony got up and forced himself to work to the light switch.

"Good bye…Ziva" And with that he was gone.

%%%%%%

"Hi, ducky" Abby's didn't have her usual happy over caffeinated voice but a dull tired one.

"You finished the autopsy fast" She has holding Burt tightly.

"Well there wasn't much to go over. Cause of death was clear other than that just a few scrapes and couple of bruises."

"I hate this Ducky; it's like Kate all over again"

"Yes quite, I was wondering if the was any news on Timothy?" Ducky sat in the chair behind the desk; it had been a long night.

"Not yet, I'm so worried we just lost Ziva we can't…" Abby stopped as she started to cry.

%%%%%%%%%

"Ok what do ya need to know?" Beth sat down and put her bag in her lap.

"Just start with the beginning" Gibbs sat opposite her with his coffee.

"Well, the case wasn't going anywhere all suspects turned up clean left no trace at all" Bath got a file out of her bag.

"What's this?"

"It's the case file; we came pretty close to a break through. McGee's a pretty good agent up till now I haven't managed to get anywhere with the case"

"Is there any other files?" Gibbs looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"Tones of then but I figured we didn't have much time, he's probably already started the game…"

"Game?" Gibbs sounded a little angry, Beth picked up on that. It made her a little more nervous.

"Them what he calls them, those things does with his victims"

"How long do you say we have?"

"That depends on the game and the person; he could have between 5 hours and 2 weeks. There's no way we can know unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Oh my god, how did I not remember sooner? In some of the cases they contacted the family of the victim, they said that it was an interactive game and it would be fun" Beth sprung to her feet and head to the door.

"Abby, she can help with this right?"

"Of course but how do…"

"Agent Gibbs when Agent McGee wasn't here he was over at the FBI A lot of the time it was just us and most of the time we had nothing to do we got talking he told me everything about you guy" By this time they were at the elevator, Gibbs knew that he wasn't going to like her. She was a control freak but she also knew this case like the back of her hand.

%%%%%%%%

"Ah, Jethro and new on Timothy?" Duck was slow to notice Beth following behind him.

"Abby, Ducky this Is Agent Martin from the FBI. She was working on the case with McGee." Beth stepped forward to shake Ducky and Abby's hand,

"Please, call me Beth"

"Nice to meet you Beth" Ducky tried to put in a smile.

"Wow you guys are exactly like Tim said you were"

"He told you about us?" Abby was trying to be nice but it didn't come across that way when she said it.

"Yes, we had a lot of time to talk"

"Agent Martin, was there a reason we came down here?"

"Oh, yeah. In 7 of the 12 cases they contacted the family of the victim"

"Well how come you never traced the calls?"

"Ok here's the thing, there are two guys one who does all the computer work and making all the contraptions for the games and the other who decides what they do and who they take."

"So he's the dominate?" Abby was starting to think maybe Beth was not that bad.

"Yes we probably won't find much on him but the other should stand out more and be easier to figure out."

"Why did he call Ziva?" Tony stepped in still covered in Ziva's blood.

"Well he had to go to Maryland to help his sister, we were meant to be looking in this warehouse, and he didn't want me to go alone so he said he would call someone we could trust."

"Ziva?" Tony whispered as he walked towards the team.

"Yeah, I guess something happened before he could tell her anything"

"So your telling me that If McGee hadn't called her she would be alive, is that it?"

"Well umm" Beth backed away from Tony.

"diNozzo!" Gibbs walked over and stood between Tony and Beth.

"Boss"

"Go home diNozzo, get some rest. You're no use like this."

"But I…"

"GO!" Tony turned and rushed out the room, he didn't want to help find McGee any way this was his fault he did this.

"Sorry about him, he hasn't taken all this to well"

"It's ok, I can understand"

"Guys?" The rest of the team didn't realise that Abby hadn't stopped working at her computer since Beth mentioned about the killer contacting family.

She pulled up a link that had been sent to her e-mail and turned the large screen on, the rest of the team went forward as the screen filled with black.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs, Agent Martin, Dr Mallard and of course Miss Sciuto. We're all going to play a game, your part comes later but I thought you'd like to watch" As he said it the screen brightened a little revealing Tim sitting on the floor with blood running down his face from his undone stiches on his nose.

Abby moved over to Gibbs and held his arm.

"Oh my god, Tim" She said as she looked at the man who had been one of her closest friends over the years.

Bothe Ducky and Beth had let out a gasp at the sight.

"He's only getting started" Beth said quietly enough that no-one could hear. She had gotten to know Tim quite well over the few weeks they worked together.

"Abby, this live?" Gibbs looked back at her computer.

"Oh, umm" Abby rushed over to her computer.

"Yes"

"Ok well at least we know he's alive" but just as he said it the screen went back to black and the voice began to speak again.

"Now you know he is alive you must play by my rules"

"And what if we don't?" Gibbs had recovered from seeing his Agent locked in the dark.

"GAME OVER"

"Ok, then. What are the rules?"

"Rule one I can see you but you can't see me.

Rule two you do not question anything I say.

Rule three you do not leave the room unless I say so.

Rule four do not communicate with anyone on the outside.

Rule five have fun and enjoy the Game."


	13. Round two

Round Two

Tim dropped to the floor in pain holding his arm out in front of him gasping with pain. He could hear the girl crying in the background.

"Are…are y…you ok?" Tim stumbled to his feet and began walking towards her.

"H…h…h…help" She could barely speak through her tears.

Tim knelt down and put the palm of his hand on her knee.

"It's ok, look I need you to tell me. Are you hurt?"

"No. Where am I?" Tim saw a small glimmer of hope in her eye.

"I'm sorry I don't know where we are but I'm going to get us out ok?" The girl just nodded and carried on crying.

Tim circled the chair on his knees looking for a way to untie her; he quickly became confused it appeared that there was no way to release the girl then the voice filled the room and covered the sound of the girl crying.

"Well done you stopped the water but as you just noticed she is not completely safe yet. In order to really save her you must obtain the key for the straps holding her to the chair. To do this the must dig through the barrel at the other side if the room, but just be warned you won't get a pleasant surprise"

Just as the voice stopped another small light at the other end of the room lit up a small area above the barrel Tim stood up and began to walk over to the barrel. Tim's eyes widened as he read the big red letter on the top of the barrel.

"Salt"

%%%%%%%%%

Beth felt the sudden vibration in her pocket, she reached in to fish it out she lost her balance slipping on to her side sending file's everywhere Ducky rushed over to her helping her up.

"Thanks" Everyone just glared over at her for a minute before going back to their original tasks It had been awhile since they had heard anything from the kidnapper so they decided they would familiarise themselves with the case.

Gibbs was reading through case file's, Abby was going over the forensic evidence and Beth has been talking with Ducky about the case and occasionally diverting to Tim.

"Oh, my …" Beth looked down at her phone.

"Nothing, it was nothing"

"It didn't sound like nothing?"

"Look it was nothing ok?" Beth stormed out the room and out of the team's sight.

"Beth no!" Abby almost ran out after her but was stopped by Gibbs who pulled her into a warm hug.

"It was planned Abbs he told her to do that, just play along" Gibbs said calmly reassuring Abby about the situation.

%%%%%%%

Tim just stood and looked at the barrel.

_I can do this; I'll just use my right hand simple._

Tim lifted the lid of the barrel and began digging through all the salt.

"Come on"

Then he felt a metal pole pointing up from the middle, he began pulling it. After pulling for a while he felt it lift a little and then it hit him, he would have to use both hands.

Tim thought for a second, his arm was broken not too badly but still broken. He practised grabbing the air with his hand, it seemed to work but would he be able to pull the weight from the bottom of the barrel. He had to try he knew that if he failed the girl would die.

He grabbed the pole with his right hand and then with a deep breath he dug his hand left arm into the salt. He gritted his teeth trying not to scream, he felt the salt fill his wounds burning his flesh.

After five minutes of agonising pain he pulled the weight out from the bottom and on to the floor beside him before he lay on his back clenching his arm as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Round Two complete"

%%%%%%%

Tony sat at the bar; he was drinking a G&T. He had gone home and changed in to a green shirt and jeans.

"Anthony diNozzo?" It was a tall man with dark hair and grey eyes.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Daniel Martin and we need to talk about your partner, Agent McGee?"


	14. A man walks into a bar

A Man Walks In To A Bar

"My name is Daniel Martin and we need to talk about your partner, Agent McGee?"

Before Tony could answer he noticed a gun down by his Daniel's side, Daniel shot him a glare.

"Outside" Daniel pointed to the door.

"Can I finish my drink at least?" Tony didn't wait for an answer he downed the remainder of his drink hopped of his bar stool and began to head to the door, Daniel following closely behind.

%%%%%%%%

Tim unlocked the girl pulling her in to his arms trying to sooth her.

"Shhh, its ok your safe now" Tim rubbed her back and rocked back and forth until she finally stopped crying.

But just as Tim himself stated to feel a little better the cold voice filled the room again.

"Well done Tim you passed round two, you will not be taking part in round three as you will be playing the same part the little girl you just saved"

"I-I don't understand"

"It's ok you don't need to, in 30 minutes you will wake in another room the girl will be safe and round three will begin"

The last two words became echoes as Tim fell into darkness.

%%%%%%%%%

Tony stood in the ally way facing the wall.

"Why am I here?"

"She's dead isn't she?"

"Ziva? Yeah"

"Do you blame him?"

"If by him you mean McGee then yeah I blame him and I hope he gets what's coming to him"

Daniel smiled this was what he hoped for, but Tony wasn't drunk enough yet.

"How about I buy you a drink, Tony?"

"I think I'm…"

"It wasn't an offer, Tony"

"I see"

Daniel lead Tony back into the bar, they sat at the back in a corner.

"This is his fault right Tony"

"yeah"

"It should be him dead, shouldn't it Tony?"

"Bastard" This went on for another hour, Daniel kept buying the drinks and building up Tony anger, he needed him angry.

"I need to nip out for a moment, don't move"

Daniel went back over to the back door and began texting.

**Beth**

**Hello Beth, as we speak your new friend is suffering but if you want to help him then follow these instructions.**

**Gasp at the txt**

**When they ask what it is don't tell them**

**Leave the room in a hurry**

**Meet a blond women at 9 pm at the old horse bar**

**She will tell you the rest.**

**Oh and if you say anything to anyone I kill the little girl he just saved.**

**A loved one**

Daniel stood for a moment and watched Tony, he was almost ready.

%%%%%%%%

Tim woke up to find himself pinned up against a wall; he had iron cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He looked around it was not a well lit room but he could see it was empty but then he noticed a small camera set up in front of him with a slightly larger screen just above it.

"Looks like you woke up a little early, Tim. You'll have to wait a little longer for the game to start"

%%%%%%%%

Beth walked into the bar, just as the text said there was a thin blond woman stood at the bar wearing a short black dress and red shoes.

Beth hesitated but then her eyes caught the stare of the woman at the bar.

_It's too late to turn back Beth and Tim needs you. Your friends he would do this for you and besides think about the little girl she needs you to._

"Hello Beth, my name is Rachel, we're going to discuss round four"

Beth swallowed and stopped for a moment then sat down at a corner table.

"Right now the NCIS members are about to start round three and my partner is setting round five and you Beth are round four"

"What do you mean I'm round four?"  
%%%%%%%

"Gibbs I can't take it anymore, we're just sitting here doing nothing while Tim's out there being tortured"

"I know Abby but if we break this guy's rule he **will **kill McGee"

"Jethro?" Ducky looked at the monitor.

"Oh my god, Tim" Abby began to cry.

The camera had begun to stream live, round three had begun.

**HI, another short chapter but the next one should be pretty long and I know its kinda like saw but it sorta just happened as I wrote it so I just went with it O.o **


	15. Round three

Round Three

The camera had begun to stream live, round three had begun.

The camera was focused on a very dazed looking Tim, Abby gasped at the sight of his burnt arm and the dried blood on his face and neck from his nose which had stopped bleeding not so long ago.

"Hello, this is round three. As you can see Tim's wellbeing is in your hands, you will each get two questions about your co-worker you all heard the answers but were you really listening when he told you? If you get a question wrong electricity will bolt through his body. If you get four of the six questions right you get a bonus question answer that right and I will tend to his wound, now let's begin"

%%%%%%%

Tim looked over at the camera and the small screen, he could see his team. Well part of it Tony, Beth and Ziva weren't there but then he figured why Ziva wasn't there he had heard the gun shot but whether she was alive or not was something he didn't know but he didn't need to think like that at this point he just had to hope that his team would pull through for him.

%%%%%%%%%

"Ok, Dr Mallard this is for you" Ducky stepped forward and looked at the screen.

"Go on"

"Last year one of Tim's family members passed away but did you listen to who?" Ducky stopped, he remembered something but couldn't place it. Tim had said something about a funeral but he didn't seem to upset about it and then he remembered it was his aunt Joey see had only been married to his uncle for 8 months and Tim had never really met her except from the wedding which he had to leave early for a case.

"Urr, was it his aunt Joey?" Ducky hoped he got it right.

"Well done Dr Mallard, the next question is for Miss Sciuto"

Abby wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped forward.

"I'm ready"

"When Tim was sixteen his was mugged on the street but what did they take?" Abby remembered almost instantly he had told her about it a couple of months back during a case were a petty officer had been mugged and killed.

"His laptop! They stole his laptop" Abby's face lit up a little.

"Well done Miss Sciuto, Agent Gibbs I believe it's your turn"

"Go ahead"

"How did Tim break his arm when he was 13?" Gibbs tensed he didn't know the answer, he wasn't even aware that Tim had ever broken his arm. He looked over at Ducky and Abby they both shrugged and looked at the screen with a worry.

"I'm waiting" The voice pulled everyone back out of their thoughts.

"I…I don't know" Gibbs tried looking everywhere but the screen as he knew what was coming next, as did Abby as she grabbed a hold of Ducky burying her head into his shoulder.

%%%%%%%%

"What do you mean I'm round four?" Beth already had an ache in her stomach; she knew she wasn't going to like what she heard next.

"You and Tim have got quite close during your time together, right?" The woman leaned forward and placed her hand under her chin.

"Well…yeah, I guess" Beth sat back rubbing her arm, god she wished she was anywhere but there. She didn't want to mention that she and Tim had kissed; at this point it would only help the killers at the moment.

^^ "Hey Tim" Beth sat on the edge of Tim's desk.

"Yeah?" Tim rubbed his eyes; this was the first time he had looked up from the file in around three hours.

"Look its 2am we're not getting anywhere, soo…how about we get a drink? My treat" She could see that Tim looked tired but she had never seen him out of work.

"Umm, sorry I can't but how about tomorrow?"

"Sure but I knew you would say that so…" Beth pulled out a bottle a wine and smiled at Tim.

"Wow, are we really spending that much time together you can read my mind?" Tim said jokingly as Beth got out two glasses.

"Well I've worked a lot with profilers; I guess I must have learnt something" She poured the wine and handed a glass to Tim.

"So has anyone else worked on this case with you or has it just been me?" Tim put the files away and began to drink his wine.

"Well I worked with a profiler for two weeks but…"

"What?"

"The killer he umm… he got her" Beth sipped her wine and then stood up, she walked over to the bookcase.

Tim got up and began to walk over to her. "Beth, I'm sorry I didn't…" Tim was silenced by a warm hug from Beth.

"We're gunna catch this guy Beth" Beth looked up at Tim; she could feel his tight grip around her. It made her feel safe, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I know" Beth pulled herself back into a hug; she felt his lips on her forehead. She smiled and looked up before pressing her lips against his; she could feel his grip tightening.

"I…I have to go. I umm…bye" Beth pulled away leaving the room as fast as possible, leaving Tim standing looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. ^^

"Would you trust him with your life, Beth?" She looked up and gave a weary smile before answering.

"Of course"

"Good, now would you follow me?"

%%%%%%

Tim looked at the screen, he could feel something was wrong just by looking at their faces and is put sick feeling in his throat.

Then he noticed them all look away, he knew something was about to happen so he gritted his teeth and focused on the floor.

At first he didn't realise what was happening, the he felt it the agonising pain jolt through his whole body as he shook violently. It felt like forever, he let out a scream in pain before it finally stopped. He let his head drop, he didn't want to see his team plus with the pain pounding through his head he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to lift it anyway.

%%%%%%%

"Oh, Ducky I don't think I can do this." Abby was now fully sobbing and was practically on the floor.

"Now now Abigail It's ok, we'll get him bad soon enough"

"But we're not doing anything Ducky"

"That because we can't Abby" Gibbs said in a stern voice.

"But we…" Gibbs went over and sat with Abby and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Abby we can't do anything because he made it pretty clear that we are not to leave the room or contact anyone, all we can do is what we are doing already."

"Oh how sweet, now back to the game. Ducky I believe it was your turn?" Ducky looked up from Abby and Gibbs towards the screen.

"I believe so"

"Very well, In 10th grade Tim began dating a girl named Amy Stallone but why did they break up?" Ducky thought for a moment then remembered Tim mentioning that he was black mailed by one of his girlfriend's fathers who didn't want him dating his daughter.

"Well if I remember correctly he was being blackmailed by her farther"

"Well done Dr Mallard, looks like you're a good listener"

"Abby" The voice sounded twisted like he was mocking her, she didn't like that.

"WHAT! What do you want you sick bastard!"

"Oh, dear Abby "

"Don't call me Abby, you don't deserve to say my name"

"So Abby your one of Tim's closest friends are you not? Well let's see how much you really know about him"  
"Just ask me already"  
"When Tim was 14 years old what traumatic event caused him to have nightmares ever since?" Abby stood in silence, she could feel herself shaking.

_Oh god I don't know the answer, how can I not know the answer me and Tim tell each other almost everything._

"I…I …I do…god please don't, please" Abby was back full of tears and back on the floor, she couldn't bare this.

"Looks like you don't know Tim as well as you think"

The team looked away as Tim had another round of electricity jolt through his body, it was Gibbs turn and he needed to get this right.

"Agent Gibbs, I give you the same question that Abby has failed to answer. You may have 5 minutes to answer"

Gibbs thought about it Tim had never mentioned any traumatic event but every question that had been asked so far they had in fact known the answer. Tim may not have told them the answer directly but he must of done something to tell them what happened, then Gibbs remembered, just over a year ago they were investigating the murder of a navy officer who was killed by the father of a 14 year old boy who officer Smith had apparently molested, Tim had acted odd throughout the hole investigation. He was withdrawn and quiet; he didn't seem to get much sleep during the case either. How could he have not noticed sooner all the signs were there.

Gibbs lent over and whispered his idea in Ducky's ear.

"Yes, I agree Jethro I was thinking the same thing"

Gibbs looked up at the screen at Tim, and then said.

"When Tim was 14 he was molested" Abby cursed under her breath, for some reason she felt guilty for not knowing.

"Well done you got 4 out of 6, looks like you get a bonus question."

"We're ready"

"Up until now Tim has only ever told one person anout what happened but who was that person"

Without any conversation Abby shouted.

"Penny! His grandmother, he tells her everything"

They all stopped and looked at the screen, they waited for a response.

"Well done it looks like you know Tim better than I thought"

"Now what?" Gibbs helped Abby to her feet.

"Your free, the rules of the game no longer apply. Your part is done" And with that the screen went black.

**Please Review + sorry the update to so long xD**


	16. Beth

**HI, Sorry for another long wait but I just haven't been able to think of how this chapter can go so I may not be one of the best chapters but here it is. :D P.S If anyone was wondering what Beth looks like she looks like Sofia Vergara but with sorter hair.**

Beth

Beth followed Rachel out into an ally, it was dark now. Beth looked down at her watch 9:30 that was the last thing she remembered before she woke in the trunk of a car.

%%%%%%%

"Director?" Gibbs entered Vance's office.

"Agent Gibbs, I was beginning to wonder where you and the team got to. How is it going on the search for Agent McGee?"

"Not well Vance not well" Gibbs stood at the front of the director's desk.

"What do you need?" Gibbs just sighed as much as he hated it he was going to need help from the FBI.

"I need the FBI in on this one, they know a whole lot more about this case then we do. Besides we're running out of time."  
"You sure you want their help?" Vance lent forward on his desk.

"Of course I don't want their help, but right now I'm three Agents down and one of those Agents I about to be killed if we don't Find him" Gibbs was pacing the room.

"Ok I will call then… as soon as I can" Gibbs didn't stay to long, only as long as to hear "ok I will call".

%%%%%%%

Tony looked up at Daniel, he could barely keep his head up.

"You know what I'm gunna do the next time I see McGee?"

Daniel just stood up and began to help Tony out his chair.

"I…I'm gunna…gunna put a bullet right between his eyes"

"Great, that's good. I think I can help with that"

%%%%%%%%

"HEY!" Beth kicked at the trunk of the car and began to scream.

"Someone, help!" She could feel the rope around her wrists rubbing into her skin.

"UUURRRR!" After around five minutes Beth stopped struggling she figured that it was not going to help and she could probably use her strength for later.

_Great just great Beth, do you not remember your training?_

_Why would you go out without backup or letting anyone know where you are?_

"Because I needed to help Tim, what else was I meant to do?"

_But this isn't going to help him is it? All this is, is you being selfish. You want to be the hero; you want to be the one to save him. But all you've done is given them piece to play against Tim._

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" She screamed at herself.

Beth began to sob, not because she was in the trunk or her wrists were know bleeding but because see would have to see Tim like he was and because she knew the kind of horror's that awaited her.

%%%%%%%

Gibbs was at the bullpen with Ducky talking over the case and looking through files, Abby was down in her lab trying to find locations.

"How many rounds were there in the past _games_, Jethro?"Asked Ducky.

"About five or six" Gibbs didn't look up from his papers.

"So we have another two rounds to find Timothy?"

"Afraid so Duck" PING, Gibbs looked up to see a man and a woman walk out the elevator doors.

"Agent Gibbs?" The elderly man stepped forward leaving the middle-aged woman behind him.

"That's me" Gibbs stood up from behind his desk.

"I was told you needed our help with your case?" The woman stepped forward revealing a stub were her left arm should be.

"That's right; would you like to go somewhere more private?" Gibbs slowly began to make his way to one of the conference room but waited a second for them to follow.

"Sure"

%%%%%%%%

Tim could feel that he was no longer hung from the wall but lying on something un-comfortable but not the floor it was raised, table he guessed.

"W…what?" Tim's eyes were blurred and he was dazed, he figured that he had been drugged to stop him from running or putting up a fight. He could see that he was not being treated by a man but a woman; he could see that see was blonde but not much else

(A.N, this is the same woman who was with Beth as by this time she had got Beth back to their hideout )

%%%%%%%%

Beth could feel the cold on the back of her neck the feeling brought an instant memory to her mind, one of the only good memories she had of this case.

^^ "Hey Beth!" Jude called out from the other side of the office as she began to run towards her partner and long-time friend.

"Hi, Jude what is it?" Beth was doing more paperwork from the day before.

"Guess what case I have just been assigned to?" Jude was bouncing up and down holding a thin file in her hand.

"No way" Beth always turned back into her teenage self when Jude was around.

"Yep, this is great we're gunna be working together. Beth that means we get to hang out at work too"  
"I can't believe this, how did you get the director to let you work with me?"  
"Well I was the only other special agent who wasn't already on a case or was capable to do field work"

"YAY, we need to go out an celebrate" ^^

Beth could feel herself smile a little but only for a second, Jude had been her best friend since they were 14 and started boarding school together in Scotland. This was three months before Jude was killed, they were so happy that she had been put on the case. Beth classed this as a happy memory simply because her and Jude didn't have many other after this plus that night they went out was the first time in weeks she didn't feel like she was stuck on a case almost 24/7.

Beth was soon dragged back into the harsh reality of where she was and what was about to happen.

Beth tried to concentrate; see opened her eyes, nothing. She could feel a blindfold, she moved a little there was a rope around her neck.

"Dam it!" she recognised this from the second victim. There would be a ledge that would be pulled from under her making her drop Tim would have to catch her and hold her in place, but she knew that it wasn't that simple the last victim was stabbed and whipped while having to hold h up his maid/ mistress in the end he let her drop, she would have been dead in minutes.

Just then she heard the door open and someone hit the floor, probably Tim she thought and then the door slammed behind.

"Welcome to round four, are you ready to play?"

**HI, again all this going on with the team, Tony and McGee is all going on around the same time.**

**Please Rate & Review :D xxx**


	17. Round Four

**HI, so sorry for another long wait but this chapter is longer than the rest so I hope it makes up for it XD**

"Welcome to round four, are you ready to play?"

Beth paused for a second trying to hear any movement in the room.

"Tim? ... Is that you?" Beth was almost hyperventilating; she hated not knowing what was going on.

"Beth?" Tim heard a familiar voice coming from across the room.

_No, they can't have Beth please not Beth._

Tim turned over onto his back and took a breath, he had pain stretching through every part of his body but he knew he wold have to help Beth, she was his partner and his friend he couldn't let the psycho hurt her not if he could stop it. Just then Tim lifted his arm to see that it was fully bandaged he was wondering how and who had done it then he remembered being on the table with that woman but he couldn't remember what she looked like.

"Hello, Tim are you there?" Beth could feel the platform under her feet slipping away.

Tim snapped back into focus and remembering where he was and what was going on he looked up, he saw a blindfolded Beth with rope around her neck, at first he didn't know what he was meant to do but then noticed the platform move from Beth feet within seconds Tim was on his feet and darting across the room. Tim wrapped his good arm around Beth's waist and pushed her up so that her thighs were balancing on his shoulder.

"Beth? ...you alright? Can you breathe?" Tim could hear Beth gasping for air above him.

"Y…y…yeah, I…I'm goo…d" Beth could feel the rope was tight around her neck but she was just able to breath if she didn't struggle against it and tried to stay up straight.

"OK, ok I got you" Tim remembered the case file now, the one about the man and his maid.

"Congratulations, you have completed part one of this round by catching and holding up Agent Martin you stopped the drop from breaking her neck and killing her instantly, it was a pretty easy task however how long can you keep _**her**_ up?" Tim knew what was coming next.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs sat down in the conference room with the two ex-agents.

"So, Agent Gibbs were should we start?" Said the older man as he sat down across from Gibbs.

"Your names would be a good start" Gibbs was rotating his coffee on the table.

"OH, of course. My name is Carl Smith and this is Amber Todd" Gibbs couldn't help but to think of Kate when he heard Todd, then his mind flipped back to Ziva who was still down in autopsy he hadn't even told her family yet, they were so busy trying to find McGee.

"Agent Gibbs?" Amber could see that Gibbs head was somewhere else.

Gibbs looked up from Amber to Carl then took a sip of his coffee.

"How about we start from the beginning of the case?"

"Well at the start it was me and Amber but we only worked together for a month or so, that's when I started having heart trouble but I still helped on the case just not as much" Carl adjusted himself in his seat.

"That's when Agent Martin started working with us on the case as an extra hand due to Carls condition. We didn't get along to well" amber was looking down at the floor trying to avoid eye contact; it didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs.

"What happened after that?" Gibbs wondered hoping for and explanation for her arm, he really didn't want to have to ask about it pacifically.

"That's when Amber was captured by the killers; it took us 4 days to find her…" Carl was cut off by Gibbs.

"How did you find her?" Gibbs hoped it would help them find McGee.

"We got a tip off from the male"

"One of them tipped you off?" well that's odd thought Gibbs.

%%%%%%%%%%

"I don't want to do this anymore Rachel" Daniel stood straight towering over the small blonde.

"That's because you're weak" Rachel hissed at him.

"But Rachel she's my sister, what if he can't hold her up. She'll DIE!" Daniel walked over to his desk, quickly followed by Rachel.

"Who cares that she's your sister she abandoned you remember?"  
"It wasn't her fault, she had no choice!" Rachel stood straight and looked up right into Daniel's eyes. And put her hands on his shoulders gently.

"Daniel, she left and didn't look back. When have I ever done that to you, umm? I haven't and wouldn't. _we're_ family now, forget her."

"But…" Rachel shook him softly.

"NO!, Daniel what's done is done, and what's written is written. Daniel this is written, there just pieces in our game" Rachel realised his shoulders and looked up at him, waiting.

"Ok, I'll do it" Daniel frowned and shrugged before heading to the other room.

%%%%%%%%%

"Yeah, but I don't know much else after that. I was taken of the case because I had a heart attack due to the news of Amber being kidnapped." Carl had his hand on his chest.

"I was taken of the case when I came back because… well, I think you can guess" Amber lifted her left arm slightly.

"I was replaced with Agent Griffey but I heard she was shot during a raid"

"And that's were McGee comes into all of this?"

"Yeah, he was the replacement" This isn't getting us anywhere Gibbs thought.

%%%%%%%%%

Tim could feel Beth's weight on his shoulder. Beth herself wasn't that heavy at all, she was a lot smaller then Tim but in his current condition he could feel the strain in his back and shoulders as he held her body on his shoulder.

Just then the door opened and a man wearing a white mask stepped in, he headed towards Tim who was trying to push Beth up a little more.

Tim could see he was holding something that looked a lot like a cattle prod, in fact Tim knew it was a cattle prod.

(A/N, A cattle prod is a hand held device that is used to shock cattle using high voltage low currant electric shock)

He walked closer to Tim and using his right hand pulled Tim's shirt lose reviling his chest, Tim just tried to look away and prepare himself for what was to follow.

"Tim?...W-what's happening? Tim please" Beth could feel another presence in the room. She began to panic.

Without warning Daniel charged his arm forward, the cattle prod connecting with the upper left of Tim's chest focusing out a jagged scream of pain followed by the sound of Beth's crying.

"How does it feel uh? Agent McGee" Daniel came nose to nose with Tim.

Daniel grabbed Tim's face and pushed the cattle prod into Tim's hip.

Tim could only let out a loud groan as Daniel had his hand clamped on Tim's face.

"Pain?" Daniel turned Tim's face to the right and dug the cattle prod into Tim's neck making him cry in pain as he tried to hold in a scream.

"TIM?" Beth cried, the tears were trailing down her cheeks.

%%%%%%%%%%

Tony blinked the last thing he remembered was a guy in a bar. Daniel. He felt his head, the warm liquid was dripping down his head and onto the floor.

"What the…" Tony trailed off as the door opened and a blonde woman strode in.

%%%%%%%%%%

Tim could feel his lower back and knee's giving way. He was weak.

"How does IT feel knowing that her life is in your pathetic hands, YOUR WEAK!" Daniel spat.

"You will never keep her up, she'll die and it will be your entire fault!" Daniel calmly walked to the other side of the room, he looked at his table.

"Ummm" Daniel lifted a wooden club with multiple nail's sticking out of the top.

"This will do"

%%%%%%%%

"GIBBS GIBBS Gibbs?" Abby came running into the bullpen only to find Ducky.

"Where's Gibbs, Ducky?" Abby stood near Ziva's desk.

"He's talking with some FBI Agent who worked on the case before Timothy"

"Oh, well I think I found something but I'm not too sure. I guess it can wait a little" Abby was running her finger along Ziva's desk.

"She's really gone isn't, she?" Abby frowned, her eyes filled with tears.

"Afraid so, Abigail have you been down autopsy yet?" Ducky walked over to Abby and put his hand on her arm.

"It's like Kate all over again Ducky, Why does this have to happen?" Abby pulled herself into a hug with Ducky.

"It's ok my dear, death is a part of life" Ducky hugged her back.

"But why, I don't now Abigail I just don't know" Abby pulled away and looked up at ducky.

"Do you think I should go down, ducky?"

"It's up to you dear, but only when you're ready"

"Ok, Ducky" Abby nodded and then headed down to autopsy.

%%%%%%%%%

Tony looked up at the blonde with questioning eyes.

"Hello Tony, My name is Rachel. I only have on question and one instruction for you" Rachel held out a gun to Tony. He took it.

%%%%%%%%%

"Ah, Jethro how did it go?" Ducky stood up and looked behind Gibbs at the two ex-agents.

"Great, have you heard anything from Abs?" Gibbs sat at his desk and sighed looking from the empty desks that filled the bullpen.

"Yes, I believe she found something but I think that she is down in autopsy at the moment. Say Jethro have you been down yet?"

"Not yet Duck, we got and Agent to find"

"Yes of course, oh and one more thing perhaps you should tell her father?" Ducky began to head down back to autopsy.

"Not until we finish the case. I don't want the Mossad involved."

%%%%%%%%%

Daniel headed over to Tim and began gently traced over the red circle's that had been left all over Tim chest, neck and back from the cattle prod.

Tim had is eyes closed and was trying to control his breathing, his muscles were tense and his body was weak, he could feel himself drifting away.

With a swift swing of the club to Tim knee Daniel laughed as Tim fell and Beth dropped letting out a scream.

"BETH!" Tim got up as fast as his body would let him, he grabbed Beth by her Knee's and pushed her up allowing her to gasp some air before Daniel swung the club again. This time hitting Tim waist tearing the skin, Tim let out a torturous cry in agony as he dropped grasping his side desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"T…t…m" Beth crocked before her air was cut off.

Tim breathed heavily and stood up and with all his remanding strength pushed Beth back up allowing her air once again.

"P…please sto…p this…s please" Beth begged.

Daniel stopped and looked at Beth, his face calmed and he frowned.

But then he thought about all those years ago.

^^ "Beth, Beth!" a young boy with light brown hair came running into a pink room.

"Daniel Shhhhh, dad will hear you" The fourteen year old girl with dark hair and light curls was sat on her window ledge.

"Where's mommy Beth, she'll miss my birthday. I'm gunna be nine!"

"God don't you understand mom's not coming back, she's gone" Beth got up and closed her bedroom door.

"But why?" the young boy sat on the edge of Beth bed.

"Because she was smart enough to get out the first chance she got"

"But what about us, Beth?"

"We're gunna get out too"

"How?"

"God! Daniel do you ever just stop asking questions?"

Beth could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry" Beth sat next to her brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't like it here Beth"

"I know but I have a plan" Beth kissed her brother on the head and pulled him closer.

"Wendell's gunna help us, he's got a car and he's gunna take us far away from here ok?"

"Is Wendell the boy you have over sometimes?"

"Yeah, he is"

"You see he has an aunt out in Vegas he's gunna take us there and then we can live with him and his aunt, I think she has a son Ben you guys can be friends it would be like having a little brother"  
"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah" ^^

Daniel face soon turned to anger as he looked at his sister, she had left him.

^^ "Where are you!" A tall man stormed through the house, he had found and E-mail that Wendell had send to Beth about their plan.

"BETH! BETH!"

Beth grabbed Daniel and their suitcase and ran out into the garden; they ran into the back near the bushes and called Wendell.

"Wendell? It's Beth"

"Beth? What's up you sound panicked" Wendell was concerned.

"Wendell now, we need to do it now. My dad found out and he's gone crazy"

"OK, ok. Where are you?" Beth could hear Wendell getting his keys.

"I'm in the garden behind the bushes"

"Ok I'm on the way" Wendell disconnected.

Beth sat with Daniel in the garden listening to their farther yelling out so them. They sat and waited until Beth heard the sound of Wendell's car outside the house.

"Ok, Daniel you need to run as fast as you can to the car out front ok?" Beth held his face in her hands.

"Ok" Daniel nodded his head slightly.

"Don't stop for anything, don't look back just go. Even if I can't get there just go" Daniel nodded.

"Ok, come on" Beth stood up and held Daniel's hand; they started to creep across the garden. They were stopped when the back door swung open.

"Where do you think you're going you little bitch?" Beth pushed Daniel forward and began to run.

"RUN!" Beth ran toward to car were she saw Wendell opening the boot then heading toward her.

"Beth, come on. Hurry!" Beth reached his and he grabbed the bag of her and she ran to the car.

"Get I, come on" Beth was about to get into the car when she realised that Daniel was not there, she turned and saw her father grab hold of him and throw him to the ground.

"NO! Daniel" Beth screamed but before she could help Wendell grabbed her and pushed her into the car then locking the door.

"Wendell what are you doing we need to help him!" Beth was banging against the window as Wendell started the car.

"Beth if you go back there he'll kill you, this was the plan"

"NO Wendell the plan was to help Daniel too!" Beth cried.

"Yeah I know but I'm sorry, I love you and I can't let anything happen to you anymore!" Beth sunk into her chair and curled in to a ball.

"We can't leave him" Beth began to cry silently. ^^

With his anger he swung again but this time not at Tim but at Beth hitting her in her right thigh.

"Ahhhhhhhh, please" Beth begged through her tears.

Just then the blonde woman too wearing a white mask came running in.

"You idiot, what are you doing!" she hissed in his face.

"You don't understand!"

"Get out! Since you can't remain professional I'll finish this round" Rachel smiled and looked at Tim who was struggling to hold up Beth.

Daniel stormed out the room.

Beth slid over to the table with an evil smile on her face.

"Hmmm" Rachel chose a long metal rod and fire lighter.

Rachel Started to heat the end of the rod as she walked back over to Tim.

"So Tim, what word sums you up ummm?" Rachel placed her finger tips on Tim chin and began to trace them down to his neck and around onto his back as she circled him.

"Ah, I got it bit were should we put it?" Tim didn't answer.

Rachel ran her hand down Tim Back and stopped a few centimetres from the bottom.

"Here" Rachel smiled and started to burn letter into Tim Back.

Tim gritted his teeth and tried to breathe through the pain but he couldn't instead he let out a scream every time she burnt him.

Beth could hear Tim's pain.

" NO, please stop h…hurting him…p…please!" Beth was trying not to hyperventilate but she could tell it wasn't going to work.

"There, all done" Rachel came around to face Tim, she looked him in the eye.

"That wasn't so back was it" she said in a twisted voice then she walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a stool, she headed back over to Tim and placed the stool beside him.

"Congratulations Tim, round four complete" Rachel cut Beth down and left the room.

Both Tim and Beth fell to the floor and lay their side facing each other. Beth ran he hand from Tim's neck to his hip and gave a weak smile for a second then sat up. Tim took a breath, he was in pain. A lot of pain but he had saved Beth and that was enough for him to forget about the pain for a little while.

**Well there you go I should post the next chapter soon also I was thinking about going back and rewriting the couple of chapter to make them better, any suggestions? Please rate and review 3 **


	18. Break Through

**Hi, just for anyone who doesn't know yet you need to go back and read chapter 10 as I made the mistake of posting chapter 9 twice, I have now fixed it thanks to the point out from dragonlover44 :D Anyway I think that this should be finished in around five chapters so please keep reading! Xxxxxxx PS a little language later on.3**

Abby stood over Ziva's body she had been dead for almost three days and she hadn't even shopped to mourn her.

"Oh, Ziva" Abby put her hand on Ziva's cold heard.

"Why does this keep happening?" Tears started to fall from Abby's eyes.

"Abby?" Abby turned to see the former Mossad officer and now another lost NCIS agent stood at Ducky's desk.

"Ziva, Why?" Abby turned back to the autopsy table.

"There is no reason, Abby. It is life we don't get to choose when it is our time" Ziva went and stood just behind Abby.

"But what about Family and the people who love and care about you Ziva? You can't just leave them!" Abby turned to look Ziva in her cold lifeless eyes.

"I know and I won't, Abby I will always be around" Ziva smiled.

"But what do we do now Ziva?" Ziva took Abby's hands in hers and with one last smile began to fade.

"You move on" And then she was gone.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Rachel I know you're not telling me something!" Daniel stood up from the corner where he was sat as Rachel re-entered the room.

"Daniel, have I ever lied to you?" Rachel gave another one of her devilish smirks and narrowed her eyes.

"W…well I…I don't know I mean you…you" Daniel put his hands on his head and pulled at his hair.

"Daniel please, it's all going to be ok" Rachel pulled Daniel into a hug.

"We can let her go now right?" He pulled away from her grip and looked at a monitor with a live video feed of Beth and Tim.

"Daniel don't you see, this isn't about her!" Rachel was losing her patience.

"Then why can't we let her go?" Daniel could feel the tears in his eyes building up.

"Because she is part of the game, Daniel. We can't just let her go!" Rachel brushed her hair out of her face and leant against the wall.

"But…"

"No! She came to us, it was meant to be" Rachel's voice calmed.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Tim?" Beth had finally caught her breath and started to stop sobbing.

"Beth I'm so sorry I…" Tim kept his eyes closed.

"What? Tim no" Beth took Tim's hand in hers.

"You don't need to be sorry, I'm alive. You saved me and you did it because your strong Tim" Beth leant over and gently kissed Tim on the lips before sitting up beside Tim and keeping his hand In hers.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Abby stood still for a moment in silence, had seen really just seen Ziva?

"Come on Abby pull yourself together" Abby turned and looked at Ziva's body and smiled as she wiped her tears.

"At least she can move on in peace" Abby told herself.

Ducky could see that Abby had finished and was about to head to her lab.

"Abigail!" Ducky shouted from down the hall.

"Ducky?" Abby asked quietly.

"I believe that Jethro is ready to see you now my dear" Ducky stood at the door to autopsy.

"Ok" Abby tried to smile but couldn't.

%%%%%%%%%%%

"Beth?"

"Yeah Tim?"

"Were they any close to finding us?" Beth looked down into his emerald green eyes and began to tears up again as she shook her head, although she wasn't sure how she even had any tears left to cry, she hadn't really stopped since she had got there.

"There gunna find us and when they do those sons of bitches will be sorry"

%%%%%%%%%%%

Abby was back in her lab waiting for Gibbs, her music was on low and was less likely than her normal music.

"Ducky said you got something Abs" Gibbs rushed into the lab with a caf-pow and his coffee in hand.

"Ok well once we could go back to work after that guy contacted us I traced Beth's cell and pulled a video from her last know location" Abby brought up a video from the bar that Beth met up with Rachel in.

"Please say you got an ID on that woman" Gibbs turned to Abby.

"I did, Rachel Zoe Moss 29 years old born and raised in Texas with her parents and foster brother"

"Did you get an ID on them?"

"Yep, Anne and George Moss and the foster brother waaaassss… Daniel Moss however they never officially changed his name" Abby sighed she hadn't slept in days and she was starting to feel its affects.

"And his original name?"

"Ummm, Daniel Martin" Gibbs froze and Abby noticed.

"What?"

"Agent Beth's name is Martin"

"You think there is a connection?" Abby looked at Gibbs with her tired eyes.

"Well if not then it's one hell of a coincidence"

"But Gibbs you don't believe in coincidences"

"Exactly" Abby's mouth opened as if she was going to say something but instead turned and began to work on her computer looking for a connection.

%%%%%%%%%%

"I don't want to kill her Rachel" Daniel's voice was almost a whisper but it was loud enough for Rachel to hear him.

"God Daniel, why can't you just shut the hell up and stick to the plan" Daniel could hear the strain in her voice.

"But she's my sister, the only family I have left" Daniel said in a whimper behind his light sobbing.

"I am your family Daniel! We have each other. Mom and dad told you to protect me and keep ME happy not her, she doesn't care about you I love you your my little brother but you need to listen to me when I say this" Rachel knelt down next to Daniel as he had retreated back to the corner of the room. He looked her in the eye and listened.

"SHE IS NOT YOUR FAMILY"

%%%%%%%%

They had been in silence for the past hour, neither of them could even think about what to say. Tim was fighting to stay conscious.

"Beth" Tim gazed up at the ceiling and thinking about what the team were doing and if Ziva had made it, he couldn't bare it if he had got her killed.

"Yes Tim" Beth looked at Tim but he didn't return at look at her.

"Remind me never to work with the FBI again" Beth smiled but Tim didn't notice.

"I understand what you mean, I've lost so much to this case but it's not just time I've lost friends too" Beth moved closer to Tim and rested her head gently on his shoulder.

"Jude?" Tim finally looked down at her studying her face.

"Uh, you know I met her when I was 14"

"Really?"

"Yeah we went to a boarding school in Scotland, you see I was living with my friend Wendell and his Aunt in Vegas and she had a friend who worked in the school she pulled some strings and got me in now questions asked."

"I'm sorry that you lost her"

"It's ok, you know I think about that day and all the things I could have done to save her but then I think that maybe it was destiny also she did it to save a nine years old boy he was called Kevin Cullen"

"You should be proud"

"I am"

%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs sat there head in hands, the case was really going nowhere. He knew that Tim was running out of time, he needed more help. Tony! Gibbs had forgotten all about him, he went for the phone but the Abby burst into the bullpen.

"GIBBS!" He looked up hoping she had good news.

"What Abby?"

"He's Beth's biological brother and he own an old car repair garage just outside Hollywood"

"Do you think that's were they are?"

"Gibbs I know that's where they are, I pulled some videos from around the area and I got a hit. Gibbs its them in sure of it"

**PLEASE RATE & REVIEW 333333**


	19. Car talk

**Hi, everyone! Short chapter here but then again it was never meant to be long : D Enjoy :D**

Gibbs hurried to the director's office to ask for back up from some other NCIS agents leaving Abby stood in the bullpen. He was out the building before she could even wish him luck.

%%%%%%%%%%

Tony sat on the table at the edge of the room; he could feel the breeze coming through the large door. It looks like I'm being kept in a garage he thought. Then he looked down at the gun, could he really go through with this?

%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs got into the car and began to drive. Fast.

"You never could stay calm when one of your own was in danger" Gibbs looked to see Ziva sat in the passenger seat.

"Ziva?" She smiled.

"Have you found them?" Ziva leant against the car window.

"I'm hoping so" Left turn.

"You know you haven't been to see me yet" Ziva looked down, Gibbs looked at her.

"It's been hard, I haven't had time" Right turn.

"Haven't had time or have been denying it?"

"What do you want me to do Ziva? I couldn't protect you and then I couldn't protect McGee!" Right turn.

"I want you to except it Gibbs, I cannot move on till I know that you will all be ok" Ziva frowned.

"But it won't be ok, Ziva. You're dead and McGee may not even be able to go back to work not to mention what will happen if we don't get there in time"

"But you will, you always do" Ziva looked at Gibbs, Right turn.

"So why are you dead then Ziva?" Red light.

"Because WE made a mistake not you, we all did and yes I am dead but Gibbs you, Tony and McGee are not and right now that is all the matters"

%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey Ducky" Abby came in holding Bert.

"I heard you may have found the location"

"Yeah" Abby looked around a little relieved the Ducky had moved Ziva.

"He'll bring them both back safely, you know that my dear" Ducky patted Abby's shoulder.

"I know but he's gunna be hurt Ducky, I just don't know how to deal with this"

%%%%%%%%%

"It's ok Gibbs; I can leave and be with my family. And hey I can finally meet Kate" she smiled.

"You two would have got along well" He too smiled at the thought of her and Kate teasing diNozzo.

"Just remember that for whomever you choose to fill my place that it is hard filling in for someone you know you can never live up to"

"Well you turned out to be pretty great"

"Yes but I was never a replacement for Kate I was simple there to fill in the job but it's a lot easier to do the job if you feel welcome"

"I'm sorry if we didn't make you feel welcome when you started" Left turn.

"Well you blamed yourself Tony obviously had some kind of feelings for Kate, McGee well he hadn't known Kate long and he knew what it was like to be the newbie but I could understand how you guys felt I had been there before but whomever you do choose may not so just remember they are not there to replace me but to fill the Job" Ziva looked out the window at the lights.

"I know that Ziva but it's not always that easy to walk in on a morning and she someone else sat at that desk"

"I know Gibbs but I'm not asking you to forget or replace but to move on and adjust" Gibbs sighed, Right turn.

"Can you do that Gibbs, can you move on?" Gibbs closed his eyes and slowly nodded.

Ziva smiled and took of her necklace.

"could you give this to Tony for me?" Ziva handed the necklace to Gibbs.

"Sure Ziva"

"Thank you Gi… Jethro" She smiled and left.

**Dedicated to the Memory of John Morgan Executive head teacher to Conyers School, always in our minds. Please rate and review .**


	20. Final Round

**Hi guys just wanted to say thanks to all your wonderful reviews so far. Xxxxxxxxx. Keep'em coming! **

"Oh no" Daniel just stared at the computer in front of him then up at Rachel.

"What? What's wrong?" Rachel quickly walked over and stood behind him.

"Someone just ran a search on your name"

"So what? They can't find us can they?" Rachel questioned.

"No But they can find me through you and then they can find out I own this place and…" Daniel sighed.

"But we still have time right?"

"Well yeah but they gunna catch us if we stay" Daniel argued.

"But Daniel don't you see this is what I want and besides we're not staying you are" Rachel smiled her twisted smile.

Daniel sat silent for a moment taking in what she had just said.

"B…But"

"Look I'll go and find us somewhere safe to stay and then I will finish here and then we can meet, ok?" Rachel placed her hand on his shoulder that's when he snapped.

%%%%%%%%%%

Tim took a deep breath and tried to sit up, his limbs wear aching and he was exhausted. Beth helped him to his foot that's when she saw the burn. She could see that it spelt out a word. Weak.

"Tim look at me, it's ok, they are gunna find us" She put her hands on his face avoiding his broken nose and many bruises.

"Beth, if I'm right we still have another round" Beth looked down and felt her heart gain speed she knew what happened in the final round.

"I know Tim, I know"

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daniel jumped up and pushed Rachel away and ran to the door.

"I'm putting a stop to this"

"Don't you dare?" Rachel stood blocking the door before taking a step closer to Daniel and slapping him across the face. Daniel froze.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs was around twenty-five minutes outside out Hollywood, the two cars carrying seven other NCIS agents followed behind him as he lead the way. It seemed the closer he got the longer it took.

Gibbs grabbed his cell and dialled the hospital closest to were Tim and Beth was.

"Hello, St. James hospital how may I help you?"

"This is NCIS Special Agent Gibbs I need to send paramedics to the abandoned Fix it up car garage about sixteen miles west of the hospital, they need to get there in about half an hour no later and preferably not any sooner. You got it?"

"Yes Sir, I'll get on it right away" They disconnected

_Come on Jethro you need to go faster they're on the last round and they don't have much time, you've lost Kate and then Ziva don't add McGee to that list_.

Gibbs put his foot down, 65mph.

%%%%%%%%%

Ducky sat in autopsy in the smooth silence, he had managed to persuade Abby to rest on her futon for a while and he would wake her when they got any news.

He was almost drifting off himself when he heard a familiar female voice behind him.

"I'm going to miss your story's Ducky" He turned to see Ziva smiling at him.

"Ziva my dear" He gave a sad smile back and then leant back on his desk.

"Hello Ducky"

"I'm so sorry dear" He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"For what Ducky?"

"Your death Ziva has been very much neglected"  
"They are trying to save McGee's life Ducky, I would rather they save McGee then sit around upset about me. That can come later"

"Well I can't say that Gibbs will take it easy he seems to go through some rough denial after the loss of a team member"

"Its ok Ducky, I've seen him and I think he will let me go sooner than you think"

"I just have one question, why are you here?" Ducky put his hands in his pockets.

"I've said my goodbyes to Gibbs and Abby; I had to let them know that it was ok to move on. Now I wait for Tony then McGee, so I figured I would say my goodbye to you. I think I will miss you more than I thought" Ziva began to tear up.

"And I you but it's not just us that has to move on you know?"

"I know Ducky but I cannot move on in peace till I know that you guys have too, that is all" Ziva began to walk a little closer to Ducky.

"Ducky, the thing if that when I move on its not just you I'm leaving its **life **and everything that make someone alive" Ziva placed her hand on Ducky cheek, smiled and them left.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daniel wrapped his hands round Rachel's neck and forced her to the ground keeping his grip.

"You tricked me; all you wanted was for me to do all your work. Beth didn't leave me she had no choice!" Daniel banged her head of the floor.

"And it was you who poisoned mom and dad, that's why we had to run not because the bad guys would kill us too!" Rachel scratched his face and he released his grip from around her neck as he grasped his face in pain.

Rachel grabbed the chair and swung it at Daniel then dropping in onto the floor, leaving it with half a broken leg sticking in the air.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_God how long have I been here, where the hell is every one?_

Tony had started to get just a little more sober enough to realise that he had just been sat in a dark room with a gun for what had seemed like forever and he could barely remember why.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs look down at the clock ten twenty at night on a Sunday and he was racing down the road, he must only be around twenty-five minutes away but then again a lot can happen in twenty-five minutes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tim and Beth were looking round the edges of the room for some form of tool to help them escape but they were not having luck.

"Beth this is no use, there's nothing here"

"Hello Tim Looks like you made it to the final round"

(A/N The voices and doors are automated to speak and open at a certain time so Rachel and Daniel are still going at each other)

Beth and Tim looked at each other and then around them, Beth stood closer to Tim taking a slight hold of his arm.

"The door across the room is now open; behind it are two things freedom and someone wanting revenge. You may go through when you're ready" Tim looked at Beth and nodded, they headed to the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs could see it, the garage in the distance it was so close. Only five minutes and there safe Gibbs come on five minutes just hold on.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rachel went to kick Daniel but was surprised when he grabbed a hold of her leg and pulled her to the ground.

Rachel instantly climbed on top of him and brought her forehead full force down on to his face and while he covered his face with his hands she stumbles up and ran to the door, she got halfway out when he picked her up and he threw her back into the room. Daniel froze and his mouth dropped open as Rachel began to spit up blood and gasp for air, the broken chair leg had gone straight through her ribcage. Rachel held out her arm to Daniel who just shook his head and left the room, it may not have taken Rachel long to die after he left but it was definitely painful.

%%%%%%%%%

Tim and Beth entered the room and saw a familiar face standing at the other side.

"Tony?" As Tim asked Daniel came running into the room.

At the same time as this goes on inside Gibbs and the other Agents pulled up outside and began to head inside.

Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks when he heard three bullets being fired.

**OH NO! What happened? Well I guess you will have to wait to find out. Mahahaha! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW xD**


	21. Time Froze

Time froze, everyone stood still.

Beth could hear her heart beat, she didn't feel pain.

_Wait heart beat? Pain no, no pain. I'm alive good._

Beth kept her eyes closed, her breathing was heavy and she could feel her legs going numb.

_Tim? is he? Open your eyes Beth come on._

Beth tried to open her eyes but she couldn't, she couldn't bear if it had been Tim who was shot.

Beth stood in silence until the sound of a body falling the ground broke it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tim had his eye's closed so tight he was almost sure that they would never open again, he had heard the gun shots but he couldn't tell if he was the one that was shot, he was already in so much pain.

Tim listened. He heard nothing but the sound of Beth's heavy breathing, she was ok a little shaken but as far as he could tell she was ok. He felt like his whole body was just going to give way but just before it did he heard the sound of a body dropping to the ground.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs was like stone, stuck in place. He could feel that he was shouting but he couldn't hear himself doing it and he could see that other agents moving in, the paramedics arriving by the SUV's.

Then he heard shouting finally he could hear clearly again and before he even noticed he was inside the building.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tony said nothing, he did nothing he just held the gun for a moment before letting it slip his grip and to the floor. He turned and went back to the table; he sat and watched a scene unfold before him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was like life was in slow motion Beth's breathing slowed as she opened her eyes, she saw Tony's gun fall to the floor slowly. She looked at Tim his eyes still closed and his fists clenched.

She took a deep breath.

"Beth!" Daniel lay on the cold ground in a pool of his own blood; Beth turned quickly and looked at him.

" Beth p…please I…I'm" Beth tilted her head she had no sympathy for him, he deserved to die but she at least see if what he had to say was of any use for the huge amount of paperwork that was sure to follow this case.

She walked over and knelt on one knee beside him.

"Beth, It's me…D" Blood started to bubble from Daniel's mouth.

Beth looked at him confused; she waited a moment before getting lower and then propping his head on her knee.

"I'm s…sorry, I didn't w…want to" Tears began to fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

"What do you mean you didn't want to?"

"Rachel s…she tricked me" Daniel looked into Beth's eyes and she couldn't help but feels like they were strangely familiar but she couldn't place them.

"Rachel, were is she?" Beth said in a strong voice.

"I...I killed her, she wanted to kill you Beth. I…I couldn't let her" Daniel began to cough up more blood making Beth wince.

"It's ok" Beth tried to get up so she could check Tim but she was stopped.

"Wait n…no please don't g" Daniel gently grabbed her shirt.

"Ok, what's your name?" Beth was beginning to think that he was just as much a victim as everyone else had been.

"You…you don't recognise me? Beth I…it's me D…d…d…Daniel" Beth's eyes filled with tears and her strong voice she had been trying so hard to keep was gone and replaced with nothing but a whisper.

"Daniel? No no no no no no it can't be no no no "Beth ran her hand roughly through her hair and began to hyperventilate, something she had done so much during the past day.

"Beth…" Daniel tried to talk.

"NO! no no Daniel why? Why Rachel? Why this, Daniel? No" Beth cried out.

"She's my…my foster sister"

"What? No" Beth felt two sets of arms wrap around her arms, she hadn't even notice Gibbs and the other agents storms in along with a couple pairs of medics each carrying a stretcher ready to get them to the ambulance.

"Beth? Beth!" Gibbs called out but she didn't respond she just froze.

"No" She said silently as they two agents pulled her to her feet, she looked around.

Tim was on the floor at some point in all this he had finally collapsed from exhaustion, the medics next to him checking his pulse and getting him ready to be put on the stretcher.

Gibbs stood over by Tony trying to get him out of there but not having much luck.

And then she looked at Daniel, the other two medics already loading him onto the stretcher.

Then at herself she was kicking and screaming, she didn't really know why and she hadn't really noticed that she was doing it over when she even started but she was. Just like before everything was in slow motion to her. Beth closed her eyes and by the time she finally reopened them the room was empty only her and Gibbs remained , even the two agents that were holding her down had gone. She sat there in the middle of the room in deadening silence.

"Beth? We need to get you to the hospital, the ambulances are gone but you still need to go" Gibbs kept his distance from her.

"He was my brother" Beth stared blankly into nothing with no emotion on her face.

"I know"

"Is he dead?" She still remained emotionless.

"He was alive when they loaded him up" Gibbs took a few steps forward.

"What will happen to him?" Beth finally looked up into Gibbs eyes.

"Well if he survives he will probably be tested and then they will decide whether he will go to a normal prison or one for the criminally insane" Gibbs held out his hand, she didn't take it.

"He's NOT insane, Agent Gibbs" She took his hand and he yanked her up.

"I didn't say he was but look around this wasn't all Rachel" They began to walk out of the hell hole.

"Is Tim ok?"

" I don't know but if he survived this long he better not give up now"

**Well there you go, I think the next chapter will be more about Tony and the hour leading up to shooting Daniel and why he didn't shoot McGee so it mostly just going to be his side of the story. Please Rate and Review. Love ya's. :D**


	22. DiNozzo's Drink

**Sorry for the long wait I've been ill and my nurse wouldn't let me have my lap top in the hospital but I'm back and better than ever so her you go guys ! :D**

"diNozzo!" Gibbs walked over and stood between Tony and Beth.

"Boss"

"Go home diNozzo, get some rest. You're no use like this."

"But I…"

"GO!" Tony turned and rushed out the room, he didn't want to help find McGee any way this was his fault he did this.

Tony pushed at the elevator button impatiently as many times as he possibly could before it opened, he had to get out of here all this was just…

"God!" Tony slammed his hand on the wall and lent forward, he brushed his hand through his hair.

_Come on Tony pull it together, this happens you knew that when you joined NCIs, people get injured, shot and they die it's all part of the job you risk your life to save others._

_And who did we save Tony? Uh not Ziva or McGee or anyone this wasn't even our case it was the FBI's the only tie we had was McGee it was him he dragged Ziva into it, if he had just left her alone she would be alive and he would probably not have been kidnapped._

_Yeah but he needed help he didn't know what would happen, his cell lost reception on his way to Maryland he never got to finish that's not his fault. _

Tony faded in and out of his own thoughts, great he was having an argument in his own head and he wasn't even invited. Why had this struck him so bad? He knew his feelings for Ziva and he had once felt them for Kate but he never reacted like this. Even when he found out that McGee was the first target, he wasn't mad at McGee, so why now?

Tony looked up at the doors, they seemed to open slower than usual but Tony knew it was just him being impatient. He stepped out and into the bullpen, why was he here? He couldn't even remember why he had pushed the button.

"Come on Tony your losing it" He Gibbs slapped himself on the back of the head and then looked at Ziva's empty desk, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Ziva, I'm so sorry" Tony stood in the middle of the bullpen and closed his eyes, and relaxed. He needed a drink.

Tony looked at his clothes if it was up to him he would have gone out in his boxers but he decided that wasn't a good idea. He looked through his shirts, blue, purple, brown, no. Tony sighed he took out a green shirt and then put on a pair of jeans.

"Just a few drinks, clear your mind and then get early bed, right Tony?" He smiled at himself in the mirror, a fake smile.

Tony tapped impatiently on his stirring wheel and looked out the window, into the other car. There was a middle aged man at the wheel with who Tony assumed was his wife was hanging over the seat shouting at three children, one around four the other two about seven and twelve, they were bouncing and waving their arms around. At this moment Tony was glad he didn't have a wife and kids, he was pretty sure of that but at the same time he had wanted Ziva but not as a one night stand like he was use to but as something more but he was never really sure what.

_God Tony you should have walked, you would have been there by know drinking and ice cool G&T or a White Russian. But no he had to take the car it would be easier he had thought and once again he was wrong just like hiding behind the selves had been wrong, everything Tony did was wrong wrong wrong._

Tony slammed at the wheel as the cars began to move again.

"FINALLY! We're moving at last" He pushed his head forward and shouted at the other cars, he knew that they could not hear him but he did it anyway.

It took him another forty five minutes to get to the bar.

When Tony finally got to the bar he sat slumped on the stool and ordered his drink, a White Russian to start with.

_Come on Tony this low, drinking your sorrows away alone in a bar?_

_Yep I guess so Tony, because that's clearly what you're doing right know._

_Yeah well what do you expect McGee got us into this mess and I guess it's my fault Ziva's dead?_

_How could you say that Tony it was clearly McGee's, think about it._

_Yeah your write he was working on the case and he brought it to Ziva and that got her killed you couldn't have saved her because he would have just got in the way again._

Tony just sat there on the stool, he still felt like an outsider listening in on the conversation going on in his own head that he didn't notice he had already finished his drink.

"Ugh umm, a G&T please no ice" He pushed the empty glass out of his way and grabbed the new one.

_Come on Tony give it up you know it's not McGee your mad at, it's yourself your mad a._

A drink.

_Don't lie to yourself Tony it's him all him he called her, she went and they caught her, she died because of McGee got it?_

Tony looked at his almost empty drink and was about to go back to his thoughts when he was interrupted by a stranger.

"My name is Daniel Martin and we need to talk about your partner, Agent McGee?"

Tony looked down he had a gun, great what had McGee got him into now?

Please review it only takes a few seconds and it makes my day :D


	23. To the hospital we go

**Sorry for the loooonnnggg update, I won't give any excuses but I have a couple of free days so I will try to stock up on chapters before I post **them.

"So where is everyone?" Beth stood up with Gibbs help.

"Daniel and Tim are on the way to the hospital, since you wouldn't… well you know…" Beth butted in.

"Had a break down?" She said with a hint of a smile, it was gone in a second.

"Yeah, anyway Daniel got your ambulance and Tony is in the van ready to go" Beth looked around again.

"And what about Rachel, and …this place?" Beth held her hands up.

"The other agents will secure the building and the area, it seems we have a body too" Gibbs walked over to her and put his hand on her back.

"Come on" He edged her forward.

"Umm… so how's Tony? He seemed, off" she looked up at Gibbs; his hair really did look like silver in the moonlight. Then Beth looked over at the door, she could see the moon. She was almost calm.

"Dunno yet, he hasn't said anything" Gibbs held his hand out so Beth could leave first.

"Is he hurt?" She stopped in front of Gibbs blocking his path.

"I don't think so but I'm gunna have him checked out anyway" then he walked around her and to the car.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daniel could feel his life draining, the people; paramedics around him were just blurs and the odd sound that he could hear every so often.

_It was Beth, my sister. How could she not recognise me? _

_I'm her baby brother, she loved me and now she doesn't even know me? God I messed up but Rachel told me it was right to get revenge on people that we were doing god's work. Putting people through a test to see if they valued life and the life of those around them?_

"He losing blood, we need to apply more pressure!" It was a female voice; she seemed calm like she knew just what she needed to do. Daniel never understood that how a doctor could be so calm when they were in control of another human's life without even knowing if they deserve to be saved.

"Okay applying pressure" This was a voice of a much younger man. Great just what I need, some nerves newbie messing up.

"We need to get him stabilize, he's going to have to go straight into surgery to remove the bullets" Daniel could feel her reaching over him.

"On it" He felt a mask being put on over his face, that's the last thing he remembered about his journey to the hospital.

%%%%%%%%%%

Tony looked out the window at the road. He had been silent for so long he wasn't sure that if he spoke sound would come out. He remembered how angry he had been at McGee and so upset about Ziva. He couldn't think straight his head was pounding and his mouth was dry. God he was exhausted, the last few days had been so… messed up and had blurred together. It was like the memories had just gone wild in his head.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Gibbs?" She grabbed his arm so he would look at her.

"Please tell me its gunna be okay? That Tim if going to be okay?" She looked at him pleading with her eyes.

Gibb's didn't really know Beth to well but he could see that she was just as upset and worried as he was.

"I can't do that Martin, but I can tell you that I will try my best to work this out but I can't promise it will be okay. And as much as I really don't want to say this I cannot promise that McGee will be okay either but like I just said I will do all in my power to make things better, okay?" He looked at Beth, she slowly nodded.

They got in the car.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Darkness. That was the only way to describe it. Tim could feel the paramedics and the ambulance moving rushing to save his life. But he didn't care about that, he has so tired and drained of energy, he couldn't even think. It was like peace the wold outside his head didn't matter.

Tim felt his body relax. The only thing he could think of was that it was over whether he died or not he had made it and Daniel and Rachel would be put away for the rest of their lives. That was that. Rest that was what he needed, so he let himself drift away.

"He's not responding!" The paramedics struggled around the ambulance.

"Clear!" Shock. No response.

"Clear!" Shock. No response.

"Come on, come back!" The paramedic yelled.

"Clear!" Shock. No response.

"Once more, come on!" He looked down at his patient, hoping to pull him back.

"Clear!" Shock.

The silence was killing her. Neither Gibbs or and especially Tony had spoken a word since they got in the car. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Are we really gunna sit in silence?" she burst out.

Gibbs didn't look away from road.

"What do you want me to say, Martin?"

"I… I don't know. I'm just…" Beth stopped and looked out the window.

Gibbs sighed.

"Beth, if you wanna talk we'll talk" She still looked out the window.

"No, I guess I just don't wanna be left in my thoughts. I mean so much has happened in the last few days and not just to me but to Tim, you and probably the rest of your team and then there's Daniel and I just can't …" Beth was stuck on words.

"Then don't think, you need rest" Gibbs raised his eyebrow and looked at her, telling her to sleep.

"Okay" Beth took a breathe and looked at her hands before asking one more question.

"This isn't over is it?"

"Nope, we got a long way to go before this is over"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Abby sat at McGee's desk grasping Bert with her chin on his head squashing his face into a pile. She had tried to stay calm and down in her lab but just ended up pacing around and getting worked up. So she ended up in the bullpen at McGee's desk with Bert, it was killing her not knowing and waiting. She had a million things at once running through her head.

"Ah hello Abigail" Ducky arrived in the bullpen.

"Ducky" Abby looked up, her eyes dry but red.

"I got a call from Agent Larson, one of the agents that went with Jethro" He went over to Gibbs desk and leant against it.

"And?" Abby sat forward.

"They found them and said they are on the way to St. James Hospital in Hollywood"

"Well are they okay?" Abby half stood up ready to go.

"I don't know all they said it that they were all alive but that as we know doesn't always mean they will be okay or will stay that way" Ducky adjusted his glasses and walked over to Abby.

"So can we go to the hospital?" Abby rushed around the desk to Ducky begging.

"Yes I believe we can"

"Your car or mine?" Abby gathered her things and began to leave.

"I think I have a full tank in mine" Ducky followed after her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Okay he's responding!"

"What now?" He cried.

"The wound on his waist is bleeding, try to stop the blood, we're almost there"

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled but not loud enough to wake Beth.

"Yeah Boss" Tony said quietly without looking up.

"You okay back there?" Gibbs didn't look back.

"Yeah Boss"

Gibbs sighed, this whole thing was just one big mess.

**Please Review XXXXXXX**


	24. Waiting

Ducky, Abby and Gibbs sat in there private waiting room that Gibbs had demanded as they were gunna be there awhile. Abby sat with her head on Ducky's shoulder her breathing still ragged from her crying. Gibbs was being inpatient wanting to know how his agents were. Every now and then he would ask the nurses or a passing doctor if they had any information but non did.

Tim had been ruched of somewhere straight away, both Beth and Tony had been taken by nurses to be checked on and hadn't returned yet. It was gunna be a long night.

They sat in silence.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beth sat on the bed, finally she had time to process everything. Daniel was her brother? How did all this happen and why? All through the investigation they had never really found much of a motive. Even the craziest sickening cases she had worked on had some sort of twisted motive but this.

Beth was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even see the doctor come in.

"Miss Martin? Hello? Ma'am?" He leant over to try and see her face when she snapped back.

"Yes, yes" She answered quickly.

"Are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Oh, yeah I …ummm I was just thinking" Beth tapped her head.

"Well from what I've seen and heard out there I imagine that there's a lot to think about" He smiled.

"Sorry but is there a reason that you're here?" Beth rubbed her temple and sighed, she was so tired.

"Of course, Doctor Belton. I was just hoping to check your bandage before you leave" He tilted his head to the side and looked at her neck. The nurse had very much to Beth dis-pleasure insisted on having it bandaged up.

"But the nurse said I was good to be discharged and anyway I don't think I'll be going home tonight anyway"

"You'll be joining Gibbs and his team?" Dr Belton checked the bandage and looked at the surrounding areas.

"Yeah" What's left of it, she thought.

"Any discomfort or pain anywhere else?" He backed away and wrote something down.

"No, do you know anything on Tim McGee?" She was eager to know about his condition.

"No sorry, but if I do" He smiled and was returned with a smell hint a one.

"So I can go now?" She slid of the bed.

"Well since you're going to the waiting room you can go now and I'll go get you the papers"

"Ok thanks" Beth hurried past him and to the waiting room.

%%%%%%%%%  
Ducky broke the silence.

"Anyone for coffee? I was just about to make a run" He gently nudged Abby off and got up.

"Sure, why not" Gibbs stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll return in a few moments" Then Ducky left for the coffee.

"You should go home and rest" Gibbs turned to a sleepy Abby.

"What? No I can't" She was wide awake now.

"Look Abby you haven't slept yet and…"

"You haven't slept yet either and I want to be here when Timmy comes out!" She told Gibbs.

"Abby even when he come out we can't see him until his family gets here"

"But we are his family" They were all family.

"I know Abby but he's been here before they know who his blood relatives are and until they get here and give permission we can't go in"

"But what if Tim wants us to go in and you're Gibbs you'll find away"

"Abby please, McGee will be unconscious for at least 24 hours and there's gunna be a lot of paper work on this one and no doubt the FBI will be involved" Abby sat and thought about it for a while , she really was tired .

"Okay, but but you have to call me the second he gets out and especially if he wakes up, okay?" Abby widened her eyes and looked at Gibbs.

"I promise" Abby gave him a hug before very slowly making her way out and stopping at the nurses' station before she left, Gibbs could tell that they didn't have any news when she carried on walking.

%%%%%%%%%

Ducky stood looking into the coffee machine, he too like everyone else had been at one point lost in his thoughts while he waited for the coffee.

"Ducky ?" Beth peered from the corner.

"Oh, Beth there you are. How are you feeling?" Ducky turned around still checking the coffee every so often.

"Well it's been a really long few days. Tired I guess "She looked at Ducky hoping he'd drop it, he didn't.

"Tired? Is that all?" He took the coffee and questioned her.

Beth sighed. "Yes Ducky tired, I'm tired of all this craziness and surprises and pain and all the thoughts that are going through my head but you know what?" They paused, ducky waiting for her to finish.

"Above all that I am just tired, I need sleep because I can't even process all that right now" She stopped and took a breath.

"Okay, Jethro got us a private waiting room you can sleep in there but he may want to speak to you first.

"Hello Agent DiNozzo" Nurse Collar was a young woman with brown eyes and short red hair, she stood at the door.

"Hey, so how I looking?" He said starting to sound like the real Tony at last.

"well your still a little dehydrated and probably hung-over so we want to keep you here for a while just to make sure you get rehydrated and don't show any signs of alcohol poisoning"

"Ok thanks, do you have any news on my team?" He tried to not look worried.

"Well there all in the waiting room and the other agent should be out of surgery now" She smiled and begun to head to the door.

"Tell me when he can have visitors, please?"

"Sure, anything else I can do for you?" Tony smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to have any movies?"


End file.
